A Common Cause
by dudeashguy
Summary: The gods had long ago severed the connection between humans, demigods and magicians owing to a gory fallout. Hecate had supervised the magicians and kept them out of the reach of demigods to prevent another bloody war. But when her sire Lamia found the connection and reunited old foes of each world, what will happen? What happens when two worlds collide for a common cause?
1. Introduction

The sky was clear. Too clear, for the people residing in the place were not used to such a clear sky. Some legends even said that a clear sky is usually a sign of trouble and a seriously bad omen. But they were after all, legends, and there were seldom who believed in them! Sadly, Aurora Sinistra was one of them.

She doubted whether Sibyll would be feeling the same sense of foreboding trouble she was feeling right now. Sibyll Trelawney was a legacy of a proclaimed Seer but it was common knowledge she wasn't one.

She skirted her witch's hat and locked the window. Then she slowly made her way to the Great Hall for it was the first day of term and the Sorting would follow soon. She felt another tremble within herself and stopped abruptly.

She closed her eyes.

 _It is just a sign of some minimal danger. Don't think so hard. It will be a great day and nothing catastrophically major would happen, at least not in Hogwarts, having enchantments so powerful no one can even apparate here. They are safe._

But a small part in the back of her mind knew something horrible was about to happen.

She approached the Great Hall and watched as Hagrid huddled the students in and then made his way to the teachers' table.

Minerva McGonagall approached the students with a parchment. She always wondered why did she still do it, since she had became Headmistress three years ago? Minerva just said she considered it a ritual.

She started the procedure of saying names and each student got sorted by the Sorting Hat. The occasional cheers of the four houses were deafening as usual.

"Jonathan, Rancy"

Then suddenly a very weird girl stepped forward. Sinistra looked closely and saw that she had fang-like teeth as she grinned. No, she must have thought that. Kids didn't have fang like teeth.

Then suddenly Hogwarts shook as the ground began to rumble. Then many things happened at once.

McGonagall quickly marched back and shouted to the old students to herd in the first years and take them into the grounds. Prefects and Heads quickly started running to their house tables and shouted loudly. Hagrid stood up and started screaming. But Sinistra couldn't move as she saw what that little girl was doing.

The little girl started changing form as a large sphere seemed to bubble around her. She grew taller and her appendages changed to long, sharp talons. She looked at the disarray and laughed loudly.

The ground stopped shaking. Everybody froze and looked at the huge monster which stood in front of the Sorting Hat, in the middle of the Hall. Someone sent a spell which burst the protective bubble.

But instead of evaporating the bubble liquefied and fell all over the monster and turned into a raging fire. The fire had no effect on the monster but spread heat and fear over everyone else. The fire started showing vicious shapes of being.

Fiendfyre, thought Sinistra.

She laughed manically as spells seemed to get dissolved in the cursed fire. With a swift movement of her hands she sliced a part on the ground.

The ground opened and a terrible black liquid emerged which did not burn. She circled and started an incantation.

" _ **Rise, the soul so black, full to the brim with evil and hate, rise from the dead! For you had no soul thus you truly died did not! Rise, the Lord of Darkness, RISE! For the daughter of magic commands you! Rise for revenge, Riddle!"**_

And to gasps of horror and pains, the liquid starting conforming to a humanoid shape. It flickered for a moment and the face of the most brilliant yet hated wizard of the generation showed through.

It was pandemonium as all hell broke loose and swiftly the monster and the reformed disappeared leaving behind a fire still, but aptly sending the witnesses to a supreme frenzy!

Sinistra closed her eyes.

 _It just had to be He-Who-Must-Not-Named!_

She sighed.

After a few hours, the Great Hall was silent once again. The extremely talented wizards and witches had put out the fire, ordered the students to silence and sent them to their Houses. The only ones present in the Hall were the teachers and McGonagall.

They started having an animated discussion, fear present in their very voices. They were all shocked, surprised and scared. McGonagall raised her hand wanting silence. After a few moments, silence fell upon the Hall again.

McGonagall was pale and her voice was a bit shaky. But she knew she was supposed to lead Hogwarts and she can't be weak.

"Flitwick, at once tell the Ministry what happened. Professor Sprout and Slughorn do a thorough search of the grounds for anything suspicious. Hagrid contact the magical creatures in the forest and check if they are still with us. Vector, Sinistra, Vlacker and Pinus, go around the castle, you know what to do."

Flitwick asked, "What we just saw… It is not possible is it?"

"You-Know-Who is back, professor. And this time he has friends. It's time to assemble our allies too."

Sinistra was the one to speak amidst the awkward silence, "Does that mean our greatest ally will be coming back to Hogwarts?"

Minerva had a smile. She knew he was the one who would prove vital once again. She knew his name was enough to inspire people. By his presence, they would be able to fend off the terrible threat once again.

"Yes, Aurora, he is coming back. I assure you."

All the teachers sighed. They were after that long morning once relieved. If he was coming back, it was a good sign. A war-winning sign, some would say.

Sinistra saw that it was dim outside. A cloud was overcast over the sky, shading them from the Sun. A dark big cloud. Sinistra had an inkling who it was personifying.

The acclaimed wizard of Hogwarts was coming home.

 _Harry Potter was coming home._


	2. Hogwarts' Demigod Teacher

Harry silently walked up the gentle path. His eyes were quivering, trying to take in all the scenery on both sides of him. He reached the doors and stopped.

He turned back then forward, eyes traversing every inch of view available and saw his old school or as he preferred to call it, his actual home.

To say Hogwarts hadn't changed would not be quite true. The castle had been restructured and the gaping holes and blasted off walls were refurbished since the battle in Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest was as usual, dense, green and strangely inviting. Hagrid's hut was the same as he had last seen it. No lights were on yet and the chimney was blank. Either Hagrid is still sleeping or he is not at home and in the Forest. Under present conditions, it was more likely the latter.

The sky was cloudy with specks of bluish magnificence here and there. It was no surprise he liked a clear weather. He wondered how smooth Quidditch practice will be right now. No sun, enough light, Quidditch would be perfect. He instinctively looked at the Quidditch grounds and surprisingly, it was empty.

He then smacked his head. It was the second day of term, of course it was empty!

He was still gazing when a familiar voice found his ears.

"Harry, you're here. Come in"

Harry turned around to view the insides of the Great Hall. The speaker was a rather tall girl with sleek brown hair. She had been taking care of her hair; that was obvious.

Hermione Granger, the brightest girl Harry had ever met.

He grinned and walked into the Hall. Hermione was standing aside the teachers' table. Upon hearing her voice, a weirdly dressed, bright red haired man turned and saw Harry, his face beaming.

"Oi mate, long time no see!"

Harry laughed as Ron met Harry halfway and hugged him. Harry too hugged.

"Yeah, it's been a while!"

Hermione crept up beside them and patiently watched. Harry, after a long hug, turned and hugged Hermione too.

Hermione asked, "How is the baby, Harry?"

Harry smiled, his face a mixture of pride and blush. "Yeah, he's doing fine. The kicks are starting."

"Look at you, Harry! Who would have thought this boy could have a baby while he is still acting like one!" said Ron, "Of course, I did. I knew you had it in you, Harry!"

Harry playfully punched Ron in the stomach.

"Oi! What's that for!"

"Should I tell Ginny what you're saying so she can tell Mrs. Weasley that?

Ron's face convoluted into horror. If there was one thing Ron was afraid of, it was his mother.

"No, no Harry. I didn't mean those things."

"Alright, if you say so."

Harry was grinning and so was Hermione. She looked at Harry and said, "It's good to see you, Harry."

"I know Hermione; it's good to see you too. I have missed you guys."

"We have missed you too."

"Yeah mate, especially with all this business, you are a real pleasure to have Harry."

Harry lost his elation. He looked towards the Great Hall, towards the middle and saw the horrid gash on the ground. It was not deep but it was a shade of unnatural black.

So, it was true then. Voldemort was back again.

A loud cough drew Harry's attention from the ground. He looked and saw a stout, medium-height, man in his 40s. He had the school teacher robes on and was one of the new teachers, Harry presumed.

"Hello people! It's a pleasure to meet you."

And then he shaked hands with each of them.

He said again, "You'll excuse me for the delay, we got a lot going on, as you know."

"It's alright Professor", Hermione said, "You must be one of the new teachers, I presume?"

"Oh, where are my manners! I am Pinus Bastien, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor."

He then turned to Harry and said with awe, "You must be Harry Potter."

"Yes Professor."

"Ah, such humility! Still calling me Professor. So what I have heard is true then. You are kind of a folklore hero now, Mr. Potter, you know that right?"

"Yeah and it's all a bit too much for me."

Professor Bastien nodded and then addressed Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger! The brave students from Gryffindor. You made our house proud. But oh my word, you have not married yet!"

Hermione smiled. Ron said, "We are marrying this year. Still looking for a proper date."

"Very well, very well. But the current business had dampened everything. Such hard luck, we have!"

Professor Bastien looked upward and sighed. He continued, "I must show you to Minerva's office, you will find all you require there. Ah, such bad business!"

The former Hogwarts students followed Professor Bastien. Harry was glad that he could hear solid facts now. All he knew were rumors that a monster had invaded Hogwarts and reformed Lord Voldemort. He was certainly not thrilled to fight Voldemort again but now as there were no more Horcruxes, Voldemort might be weak now, very weak. Maybe they could stop the danger even before it starts.

They stopped outside what Harry referred as Dumbledore's office. The gargoyles were once again perched in their usual manner. They asked, "Password."

Professor Bastien told, "Dubious Aardvark."

The doors slid open. Professor Bastien ushered them inside and then left them, saying he had work to do.

The three made their way to the spiral staircase and reached the study.

A familiar voice said, "You are late again, Potter."

Harry looked at the relatively new portrait on the wall. There was the familiar sneering look of Severus Snape with greasy hair curtaining the sides of his face.

From the portrait alongside Snape, an eccentric looking, blue eyed old man spoke, "Now now Snape, he deserves to come late if he isn't in the school anymore."

"Still, he still looks like a misbehaving schoolboy."

Harry looked at Snape as he still glared at him. Three years ago, Harry had argued with the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts teacher and instilled Snape's statue as he was "an unspoken hero who always worked against Voldemort." He now regretted his decision.

Harry sighed and said, "Can't I have some gratitude at all?"

Snape sneered, "Oh Potter, I forgot. Just like your father you need congratulatory words every now and then. You think you are above us all, don't you? You aren't Potter. Better start behaving."

Harry breathed. He shouldn't get angry at Snape. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall entered the study from a side room along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic.

She paused and made quick glances at each of them. She was wearing the same curt expression and had her hair in a tight bun. She crisply said, "I am glad you three could come to Hogwarts. This is Kingsley as you know. We had just been discussing about what happened. Please follow me to the room. We want absolute secrecy."

And the group followed McGonagall to the side room. The Minister exchanged pleasantries with each of the newcomers.

Harry looked and saw a table with three chairs. Two were empty but the third was occupied. The occupant was in his early 30s or late 20s and was wearing teacher robes. He had long jet black hair with a few light grays, a chiseled face and a partly lanky-partly muscular but tall body. His beard was too black with unusual light gray mixed.

He looked at Harry with his light gray eyes. Harry thought he was calculating a million things about him at the instance of a second. His first impression was that he was someone to be respected, and he was most often the smartest person in the room.

McGonagall announced, "This is Professor Vlacker Vlatsczyski, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts since three years. He comes from Scandinavian regions and he was requested by Dumbledore. He is an expert in all wizarding mysteries and secrets. He has explored half of Europe even though he is just 31."

He smiled and made a bow. "You flatter me Minerva, you really do. I see our friends are here. I hope Snape didn't give you a hard time Harry."

Harry was gazing behind the seated Professor when he realized his name was addressed.

"Uh.. Yeah"

"Ha, if poor old Snape was alive, he would probably have taken points from Gryffindor!"

Harry grinned. It seemed true that he would do exactly that even though he wasn't at school anymore.

"Sir, you have an amazing American accent, I see. You are from Scandinavia and you have explored Europe… How come you are fluent in American?"

Vlacker's eyes glinted as he observed Hermione.

"Yes, dear, it's strange isn't it," he said in a proper English accent, "And a bit spooky too, wouldn't you say?" , he now said in a French voice.

Hermione practically wowed. Vlacker laughed and continued.

"I have a linguistic hobby. I like to learn all kinds of accents in my free time, which apparently since the last three years, I have had a lot! Not complaining though, Minerva. Come on guys, sit down I have made some tea."

With a series of wand movements, they were all seated and they all had cups in front of them. Suddenly from behind Vlacker, strange tea-colored bubbles rose out and floated on top of each tea-cup.

"If you could kindly, burst the bubble with any spell."

They all did and the bubble collapsed and they were served. Vlacker sipped his and continued, "Ah, excellent! English have the best tea leaves in all Europe. But can't say the bubble idea is original though, I got it yesterday only."

Minerva flinched but quickly gained back her composure.

"They haven't got the whole story yet, Vlacker."

"Oh, then do renounce it Minerva, I don't think a listen will be in vain, it can provide new theories too."

And then Harry, Ron and Hermione listened as their former Transfiguration teacher told them the strange events of yesterday.

When McGonagall ended, Harry was distinctly troubled. He though he had finished Voldemort for good, but the fact that he was back and had got help from a friend with dangerous powers was even more heart-sinking.

Vlacker again broke the silence. "I am telling you McGonagall, all the signs indicate the work of a legendary monster. And the more I re-imagine it, the more I think it was Lamia. Yes, she resembles the monster almost identically. Her serpentine slits in the eyes, her crocodile fangs, her talons… Yes Minerva I am absolutely sure about it."

"Not that again Vlacker. We know these are old Greek legends. They don't exist!"

"Then what do you think about Merlin's mother?"

"That's another floated up legend."

Hermione broke in, "Are you guys talking about the legend that Greek goddess Hecate was the mother of Merlin?"

Vlacker looked at Hermione in awe. "Why exactly, Hermione! This girl knows, Minerva."

McGonagall replied, "That was just a legend Miss Granger."

Vlacker asked, "Then what about the Wizard-Muggle War?"

"That was true but it is so old that there are a lot of half-true legends lying about it."

"Minerva this is no mere legend. After the muggle wizard war, Merlin advocated the cause of magicians and asked the gods that he wanted a camouflaged magical society which passed down knowledge of magic in absolute secrecy. The gods accepted and Merlin started the magical society well hidden from Muggles even now."

Ron now asked, "So are you saying there are gods present?"

"Yes exactly. And upon Merlin's decree, no godly element was to intervene in the magical world but since Lamia did it, I suppose there is something seriously wrong."

Harry asked, "You seem to know a lot about what happened hundreds of years ago. How can you be so sure upon things which no one knows exactly?"

Vlacker's gaze hardened as he looked at Harry.

Harry has somehow digested all the facts and had asked the question out of curiosity but he was afraid he had crossed a line.

"Ah, you want proof. I suppose given conditions it's time you knew the truth. Minister I urge you to go, the less know, the better."

KIngsley looked at McGonagall who nodded and then he waved and made his way out.

Vlacker stood up. He looked aged and war-borne due to his intense weary look. He turned and said, "I am a demigod. My mother is the goddess Hecate, the goddess of magic. I was born in Europe but I spent my adolescence in America where demigods are trained. As I had impressed my mother, she divulged the secrets of a magical society and wished me to enter into their midst. Mind you, Lady Hecate is very tough and trusts only the best of demigods. Past 13 years, I have traversed Europe and explored the magical history while learning the art myself. As I was a son of Hecate, it was very easy. I met Dumbledore who was impressed by my magical capability and when he died, I felt compelled to try at Hogwarts."

All the seated people were shocked. Ron's face was made into a weird expression. Hermione was looking straight at Vlacker, trying to see signs of lies, Harry thought. Professor McGonagall was looking aghast. She couldn't believe a word Vlacker had said. Harry himself was awestruck.

Hermione spoke, "So you are a demigod… and there are other demigods who get trained in America… and Hecate trusted only you to enter the magical society… and your half-sister just brought back You-Know-Who."

"That's the basic gist of it."

Professor McGonagall was flustered. She yelled, "What is this baloney Vlacker! I thought you were a mature adult Professor. This is preposterous. How can you even say these things? How ca-"

"Can you prove it?" asked Harry looking intently at Vlacker. Harry thought Vlacker was speaking the truth but it was so improbable it was hard to believe.

"Yes." Said Vlacker, "How about I fix the gash in The Hall?"

Professor McGonagall said, "You know that's not possible Vlacker. That was made by powerful Dark magic, we can't _fix_ it!"

"Yes we can, let's go."

As they got back to the Great Hall, it was eerily empty. Vlacker moved towards the black slash and looked intently.

He then suddenly looked up and expanded his hands starting an incantation.

" _Help me, Goddess of Magic, help thy son_ _ **. Diorthosete tomi da Styx katara. Afino Hades pairno da tomin skotadi magikos!"**_

Then suddenly the gash started burning gold and a bright light shone out of it. A few moments later, the gash was gone.

Harry's mouth was dropped. It was true; everything Vlacker had said was true. There were real gods out there. There was another race among the muggles.

Vlacker solemnly said, "I hope you believe me now."

* * *

The Malfoy Manor was showing an unnatural green light. This was highly contrasting to the light sunny weather. It reeked of a repulsive and mysterious aura.

Draco Malfoy was arguing with his father.

"You can't help the Dark Lord, father, you cannot!"

"Draco, the Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard ever. No one can escape his wrath. It's better we fall back in line for his servitude."

"But what about all the things they had done. They let you go, they relieved mother and they didn't even accuse me of any wrong-doing. Father, they saved us, we can't betray them!"

"Shut up, Draco. I was false to assume that you have grown up. You are still a kid. Get out of here and don't bother me. The Dark Lord requires my services."

With a swift movement Lucius Malfoy stood up and went to the main hall where the Dark Lord was awaiting him.

Draco heard helplessly as the Lord Voldemort's lurid laugh filled the whole house. He found somebody embracing him. He was glad to feel the warmth.

Narcissa quickly pulled out and looked at Draco in the eye.

"Draco, you know what you must do. Although I do not approve of it, you must do it. Get out of here and get help. I love you Draco. Take care of yourself. Now, go."

Draco nodded and ran towards the back door. He was getting a chance at redemption. He apparated to a safe place long away from his home. He sat down upon the stone floor and looked at the bright sky.

Suddenly a calm and soothing female voice found Draco's ears.

"You have arrived, right on time, Draco. Come we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

So this is the second chapter. Next chapter is based on Camp Half-Blood. i am sorry to leave you in suspense but I think you would know who the lady at the end is. Anyways reviews are appreciated. If I am subconsciously doing something wrong, please tell me, I don't mind. I wanna improve too. Till next time, see ya!


	3. Tricks and an Unlikely Encounter

_"Why did you revive me?"_

 _"Why, you want to go back?"_

 _"Nothing of the sort. I just thought I was the greatest wizard on this surface, but of course, I see that you are."_

 _"That's because you are just my mother's blessing while I am her own daughter. Of course I have more powers than you."_

 _"Which brings me to my next question, how long will it take for me to be human again?'_

 _"Pathetic. I, Lamia, the daughter of magic, have given you a form which transcends the loose boundaries of a human and you want to be restricted to those pathetic human bounds!"_

 _"Do not fret. It's just that I have been used to it."_

 _"Anyways you can never be mortal again. You have severed your soul into pieces. That is a heinous act. And of course, all of your animus shreds have been tainted by powerful mystical forces. I do not see any way."_

 _"Potter."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"He is that little kid-"_

 _"Quiet. I sense something… someone to be precise. You dare overhear us, demigod? Get out!"_

Percy woke up. He opened his bleary eyes and looked around. He was alone, in his Poseidon cabin; in the familiar embrace of his untidy bed, on his sides the water fountain and his minotaur horn.

Percy sighed. It was yet another demigod vision. As the side effects were, he was completely drenched in sweat, his sheets wet. He tried to remember what happened in his dream. There was a ghostly empousa like monster and beside her, a pale white man, with a horrible face, draped in black.

That man, he remembered. His face was the most disgusting thing Percy had seen. Well of course, Tartarus was even worse but there was something about that face… unnatural and unearthly.

He was trying to for the man's image in his mind when he heard noises outside.

"Now now, campers, gather around. We have someone new in our midst."

"Wow, you are so white."

"And you are totally unscathed. No sign of a single injury or a scar or anything. How is that possible?"

Percy got up and moved out of his cabin. He had heard Chiron then Piper then Annabeth, he was pretty sure. He looked as a small crowd had formed and he could see the upper part of Chiron in the centre and beside him, a whiff of bright blond hair.

"Umm, thanks, I guess? It's not everyday people are _shocked_ to see me _uninjured_." It was a cold, almost jeery voice. And it was a heavy posh British accent.

"No no, I didn't mean it in that sense. It's just that it's a rare sight to see a half-blood so healthy and unscarred."

"How dare you call me a half-blood, I am a _pure-blood_."

A giggle broke out among the girls. Percy heard someone(probably an Aphrodite girl) say that he is so handsome and funny.

"Oh, so you don't know… Well, Half-blood means- Oh Percy, you're here."

Percy was in the centre now. He had unknowingly made his way to the centre. He looked at Chiron, in full centaur form and then at Annabeth, smiling her lovely smile, her intense grey eyes… He caught himself getting carried away. He then turned and focused towards the new camper.

He was very white, like those European royal families. He had an air of nobility too. His hair was bright blonde, set neatly. He was wearing a black buttoned down shirt and jeans. But all those attributes were the exact opposite of his facial expression.

He was looking aghast. He stared right at the eyes of Percy. He was looking horrid. He wasn't scared but surprised, very surprised.

"So, you are Perseus Jackson?"

"Yeah man. You know me or something?"

"N-No. You are just uh, famous."

Percy scratched his head. He didn't know he was famous. He was wondering what to say when Chiron broke in.

"Well well, you're still unclaimed?"

"What does that mean?"

"Be patient. You will know everything in a while. Annabeth, the orientation film."

"Yes, Chiron." Annabeth replied.

"I will be in the forests, if you need me. Behave well, Mr…."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy."

With that he galloped away, leaving behind Draco. His expression had softened but one could see the contempt he had for Percy.

"Let's go Draco. Percy, you wanna join us?" It was Annabeth.

"No. I am a bit high-strung. I need to take a shower."

"Yeah, I can see that. Another horrific dream?"

"You don't say."

Annabeth smirked and she led the way as Draco followed. Percy went to the showers and had a good relaxing bath. He felt energized and fresh.

He was in his cabin when someone knocked on the door.

Percy went ahead and opened to see Annabeth and Draco.

"Ho Percy, Draco wanted to talk to you. It's pretty important, I think. I gotta go Percy, don't be late for our date. You don't wanna see me angry."

She kissed his cheek and ran away. Percy and Annabeth had a date tonight. Their first official date since the Gaea business. It was a relief they were enjoying and not getting their lives in danger on quests.

Draco let out a hand. Percy shaked it.

"Hello, Percy, I am Draco. I wanna talk to you about something. You don't mind a stroll, do you?"

"No, of course not! Let's go."

Draco led the way to the sea. Percy was glad, Draco chose the sea as he always felt at ease there.

Draco looked around to see if anyone was peeping. He then faced Percy with a content look.

"So, Draco where are you from, man?"

"England."

"Yeah, I thought so too, because of your accent. "

"Good"

There was an awkward silence. Draco kept staring at Percy's face.

"Why are staring at me?

"Oh, I am sorry. It's rude to stare. It's just that, you remind me a lot of someone."

"A close friend?"

"Quite opposite, actually. We are far from friends."

Suddenly thunder rolled in the sky. Someone had just swore on the River Styx. Draco was taken aback as he fingered his back pocket. When he saw Percy looking at the spot, he withdrew his hand.

"What's there in your back pocket?"

"Nothing. Not your business."

"Come on man, it's a hidden weapon, isn't it? You don't need to hide weapons in camp half-blood."

He hesitated for a while then drew a small cylindrical wooden stub.

"What does it enlarge into?"

"How did you know it enlarges?"

"Because I have a sword the size of a ballpoint pen."

"Oh, right. Well, it grows into a… uh… stick."

A memory rolled into Percy's mind. After the Titan War, Zeus offered gifts to all the heroes. When Tyson's turn came, he asked for a mighty stick. Zeus then ordered that a mighty… _stick_ be made for Tyson.

That caused Percy to chuckle.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, just a memory."

Draco rolled the stub on his palm and muttered something. It grew into a decent sized stick. But it was not a stick, per se. It reminded Percy of wands. It was the perfect size for a wand. Draco would have made a hell of a magician.

"It's fashioned after a wand, isn't it?"

"Yeah Percy, good spot. My folks are obsessed with wands."

"It's nice."

"Yeah, isn't it. _Petrificus Totalus."_

A spark fluttered out of the wand and hit Percy in the chest.

Percy couldn't move a muscle. He tried but he couldn't move any body part. He heard the sea rumble and waves got more intense.

"I am sorry, Percy, it's the only way. You wouldn't have come with me otherwise. I am sorry but I know you love that girl. You won't go to the date Percy, you are required somewhere else. It's of grave importance. I knew your loyalty to friends. It's the only way you would come."

A flood of thoughts entered Percy's mind. How did he do that body binding? It came from his stick, no, not a stick, a wand. A proper wand which does magic. And what the hell was he talking about? He had already come here… Oh no, he was going to kidnap him! And what was of grave importance? And oh gods… Annabeth. He can't just go without telling Annabeth, especially before a date. Oh Gods, what if he couldn't make it back? Annabeth would hunt him down in the Underworld and throw him the Fields of Punishment… What's worse is that he could already be in the Fields of Punishment then Annabeth arrives and decides to feed him to Cerebrus. Oh no, this was bad.

He noticed as Draco got close to him and held Percy with an arm tightly. What the hell was wrong this dude?

Then suddenly, darkness enveloped Percy as he got the feeling he was being disintegrated and reintegrated, he could sense they were teleporting. How, he did not know.

Then suddenly the darkness cleared away. He was in a little village, probably English. The sky was overcast. Draco moved ahead of him and pointed his stick… wand at him. With a start, Percy realized he was liberated. He swung his arms quickly to his pocket to retrieve Riptide but suddenly Draco vanished.

Percy thought he must look stupid, with his ball pen in his hand. Just to be cautious, he uncapped it and it grew to a full sized sword.

"You there, freeze."

Percy thought if the owner of the voice will freeze him just like Draco did. He slowly capped Riptide then put it in his back pocket. He slowly turned around to see a tall old man with a long grey beard and startling blue eyes pointing a wand at him.

"Umm, I would be really thankful if you don't freeze me."

"Are you whom Vlacker was talking about?"

"Who?"

"But of course. You don't seem like a wizard, then how else are you here in Hogsmeade? Yes yes, you must be him."

"Excuse me, is this place Hogsmeade? And what am I again?"

That man waved and started going. Percy relaxed and followed him. He thought he should just jump this old man and force him to tell him what was going on but he couldn't. Firstly, he was very old and Percy was a bit intrigued right now. He just followed him.

Percy looked back as he saw that Draco had left him in front of a bar. Hog's Head. He saw that the village was set in old architecture, with shops having exciting names. There was another bar, Three Broomsticks and another toy shop named Zonko something. He saw that they were approaching a tall wall and the top of a castle was visible with a thick forest canopy besides it. They stopped in front of a gate.

The man turned and said, "Listen boy, I will now enchant you so that you can enter Hogwarts. Don't freak out, I am not going to harm you."

Percy at once took out his pen and released and in no time, he was holding a sick blade in front of the old man.

"No more of that wand magic. Just go to this Hogwarts I am behind you."

" _Muggles!"_

Then suddenly Percy felt something brilliant inside him, he couldn't put it into words. Then suddenly it went out.

"There, now did that kill your innocent soul?"

Percy pondered what to do. The old man was smiling in a sneering way. He hadn't waved his wand nor had he said anything, still Percy was enchanted, at least he thought so.

He decided that he was a lot more powerful than he thought he would be and it would be unwise to do something not nice. He mentally shrugged and agreed that he would do what he is being told and just see what happens.

He withdrew his sword and put it in his back pocket.

"Who in the Hades are you?"

"I am Aberforth Dumbledore, a proper wizard."

"So there are a lot more wizards with wands here?"

"Yes. This is actually a settlement for witches and wizards only. I had been informed by a teacher from Hogwarts that a muggle would come to Hogsmeade and I was to make sure he went to Hogwarts safely."

"So, this Hogwarts is a school?"

"Yes. See."

He then pointed his wand at the gates and they swung open. Percy gaped with his mouth open. It was a magnificent castle with high rise towers. There was a lake, dense forests, meadows, pitches of some sport, and a lot of other things.

"So, this is Hogwarts?"

"Yes, in all its glory."

"It's just… Wow!"

Dumbledore smiled and motioned Percy forward.

Percy asked, "You are not coming?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Alas no, I have other works to do, you just keep on the stone path and you will reach the doors of the castle where you will see a big hall. Go there, someone will be there."

Percy hastily trotted forwards. It was magnificent. Annabeth would have simply loved it. The castle was majestic and beautiful. Annabeth would have eaten his mind about how sturdy the castle is, what the height must be, when was it possibly made and all that.

He was halfway when he saw a group of three were coming from the direction of the forests. He saw that there was a rugged hut there and thought that's where they were coming from. The three were ahead of him as they moved towards the doors. They looked around 20-ish.

He quickened his pace and went diagonal of the path to meet them. They hadn't noticed him yet. He reached them, their backs toward him as they were slowly walking ahead.

Percy said, "Uh, excuse me, Are you teachers of Hogwarts?"

The trio quickly turned around. He looked at them closely. On the right was a girl with sleek brown hair. In the middle was a tall and lanky guy with bright red hair. He looked at the person on the left.

He immediately knew who Draco was talking about.

The guy was wearing spectacles. He was shorter than Percy. But he was startling. He had the same black hair he had, ruffled and messy; and his eyes were exactly like Percy's, bright green.

Their eyes met. It was almost as if they were conversing silently and each of them perfectly understood what the other was thinking.

"So, you are the _demigod…"_

* * *

First of all, let's make some things clear:

1) I am totally canonical. This is a proper canonical story where I stay true to canon. No Percione, no Herabeth(that sounds horrible) none of that. Draco is portrayed according to character too(at least I think so).

2) This is set 3 years after Hogwarts battle, so the trio is 20, the seven are 16-17. Percy is 17.

3) Hold on to your seats because the next chapter features a battle... Wizard vs Demigod. Oh yes!

4) This rant is over.

Thank to all those who read it. Do review, I highly appreciate it. And in the last chapter I accidentally wrote 23 instead of 13, my mistake, its corrected. So, cheers!


	4. Circe's Circus

The silence was intense.

Percy kept staring at the spectacled guy. He watched as the guy swiftly took out his wand. Percy instinctively took out his pen.

It was a weird instance. Two kind of look-alikes staring at each other, one holding a long stick, the other holding a pen.

"So, you are the teachers here?"

The guy with the specs looked at his companions. He was befuddled, it was obvious. The girl said something and came forward.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger. We aren't the teachers here, but I think we are here for the same purpose."

"Umm, so you guys are also demigods? Then why are you holding wands? That other kid was also holding wands…"

Percy thought there was another race of demigods in Britain who called themselves wizards. That was the only plausible explanation.

The guy with the specs spoke, "What kid?"

"Please, first put away your wand, I am growing a sick repulsion toward that freaky thing."

"Hmm, Didn't think demigods would be scaredy cats… Explains a lot, really!"

"Excuse me! You are demigods too!"

"No we aren't," the guy was approaching. Contempt was written all over his face, "We are better."

"Stop it, Harry," Hermione put a hand ahead of him to stop his stride, "Let me talk."

Percy coolly regarded them. The girl was the brains of course. He remembered Annabeth. Hermione was so much like her. And that guy was named Harry. Just like Percy, he was a rash act, too.

Percy saw as a falcon flew overhead. This place was strange yet it was very inviting. It was a haven for kids like him, a proper but unusual school for his type of kids. But what Harry said unsettled him. They were demigods, probably a legacy of a god or something. They just chose the bliss of ignorance and thought of themselves as better.

 _But he shouldn't have insulted him._

"Hey, chill people."

He saw Hermione tell something to the red haired boy and he ran off to the castle. Harry was still looking vacant, his nose a bit scrunched but his green eyes, completely placid.

 _Gods, he was such a weirdo._

Suddenly Harry spat out words, _"We don't need your help."_

"Merlin's beard, Harry, what are you saying?" Hermione was looking weirdly at Harry.

"I am just saying we don't need his help. It's our battle, not theirs. We have done well enough on our own. If what Vlacker said was true, his kind will cause nothing but trouble. They are a liability, Hermione. They are a stupid hindrance, that's what they are."

 _How dare he insult him like that!_

Percy tried to think about his words, he said Vlacker. That old man… Aberforth, yes, also mentioned Vlacker. He tried to think but it kept backing out. His mind was a blank void. Then an emotion reached out to him, a motherly figure and embraced him. _He gave in._

"Yeah sure, you don't need me. You can't even walk without two other friend of yours, and you are talking about how I am a liability. Gods, you are nuts. Maybe you should enchant those specs and put it in your brain. Then maybe you will use it better."

"Shut up, you filthy Mud-blood."

"HARRY! HARRY, WHAT IN MERLIN'S PANTS ARE YOU DOING! HARRY!"

Harry had took out his wand and muttered something. The next thing Percy knew he was flying backwards. He landed with a thud.

 _It was on. He would regret this._

Percy uncapped the pen and Anaklusmos extended into full glory.

It took Harry by surprise but then he muttered something as another red spark flew. Percy instinctively shielded himself with Riptide but upon striking, his blade flew out of his grip and landed a few feet backwards.

Harry was on full-fight mode. He kept muttering and sending sparks which Percy easily dodged. But there was one problem, Percy was being forced away from his sword.

Percy knew it would reappear in his pocket after sometimes but Harry was sending spells relentlessly. He saw from all the bright display as Hermione was shaking Harry, tears in her eyes, but he was hell bent on attacking Percy.

Percy did another jump and he heard a slushing sound.

 _The lake!_ He quickly dashed towards it, sparks following him and missing him by quite a few inches. He knew Harry was not focusing properly, although why, he didn't know. He launched himself on the lake.

He instantly felt powerful amidst the cold water. Energy surged through him. He had no time to look at the insides as he leapt out again to the edge of the lake, so that he had water surrounding but at ankle level. He fingered his pocket. It was back. _Time to take this bitch down._

Harry looked at the lake and then at him. He was covering ground to get closer for a better shot. He was shouting now.

" _Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy!"_

Sparks came into his way but he simply willed water to rise and absorb the spells. He began willing the lake to form a large gush of water. The lake gurgled as water churned and smashed together. He willed it and a huge wave rose and it sped like a tidal wave towards the direction where Harry was standing.

Percy quickly got out and ran towards Harry, his sword in front of him to ward off any spell. He hoped Harry would be confused by the water and he could sneak up on him.

But something was wrong. The tidal wave scattered and Percy willed it back to the Lake. Harry wasn't there.

The vanishing trick, of course! Percy felt like a complete dolt. But the water did something to himself. Why was he fighting Harry again? People of Hogwarts were supposed to help him, Aberforth said so. Why was Harry acting like a mad man? He was lost in all questions. He was trying to make some sense on what was happening when…

" _Avada Ked-"_

"STOP! I SAID STOP!"

A small thud came from behind Percy. He turned around to see Harry frozen, his wand dropped on the ground.

Harry was trying to jinx him from behind, but someone had stopped him.

Small sobs were audible. He quickly capped his blade and put it back. This was nuts. Something weird had just happened, and he was wise enough to show that he was resigning from further action.

He looked to the right as Hermione was hugging the red-haired guy and sobbing. He gently patted her back and looked at Percy, his eyes searching something in his expression.

A clear, cold and familiarly accented voice came, " _Finite Incantatem."_

Harry unfroze and he looked around him. He saw his wand at the ground and then at Percy. He looked around and noticed Hermione crying. It all came back to him. It was if he was sober again. His face conveyed all his emotions. A mixture of pain, rage, surprise and want for closure.

He looked at Percy. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't myself- I… I… I just."

That smooth voice again came, "It was none of your faults. Don't beat yourself up about this."

Percy took the guy in full view. He was definitely a Professor. He looked like he was in his mid 30s. He was wearing elaborate robes. He had a lean face with blackish-gray hair and eyes.

He considered Percy with a mild surprise.

"So, you must be Luke."

Percy was shocked. Luke? LUKE? He was at a loss for what to feel or say. Luke was a bad person but he righted himself and killed Kronos by sacrificing himself. He just mumbled, "Luke is dead."

"Ah, terrible luck. But I suppose The Fates did it for a reason. I am sure he was a great hero."

"Yes. Yes, he was a great hero. "

"So, you are?"

"I am Percy Jackson."

"Ah, you must excuse me. I am out of touch with camp. I had heard a few years ago about this brave son of Hermes who was excellent at sword fighting. Naturally, I thought it must be you."

Percy weighed everything he was saying. He was from familiar territory. That certainly helped.

"You know about camp half blood?"

"Yes, I spent some fine summers there, myself!"

"Wow. Cabin?"

"11. My mother was Hecate. So after I reached 18, mother claimed me and I left camp."

Percy remembered his ask to Zeus. Somebody should have done that much earlier so that kids of minor gods didn't have to leave once they were claimed.

"They have built cabins for all the gods now, you know. You can come back and relax in Cabin 20 with fellow half-siblings."

"Ah, of course. Let's just say, once this business is over, I will give it a try. Now, was the Bronze Dragon ever found again?"

"Well. His body died, his head was brought back and he is now missing. Long story."

The Professor chuckled. His face tensed again as he saw a bird flowing in the sky. Percy squinted to see it was that falcon.

He muttered, "I hate my siblings."

He then turned and spread his hands, "Kids, meet the one who caused all this trouble."

He then pointed at the falcon. The falcon looked at him pointing and perched on the ground.

Hermione had somehow taken control of herself. She spoke, "That falcon caused them to fight?"

"Uh, wait a bit."

He then looked at the falcon

"Come on Circe, up with it. You can't hide from me."

The falcon suddenly changed form and grew into a beautiful lady with a lovely blue dress, sewn by herself, Percy knew. Her hair was dark black with golden braids. She was attractive but not to Percy. He knew she was trouble, big trouble.

Where were Hermes' awesome products when you needed it!

She smiled at the sight of the Professor.

"Ah, brother, you are such a kill-joy! I was having so much fun!"

"Harry was about to use a Killing Curse. You call it fun?"

"Ah well, I got carried away."

Percy was raged, absolutely raged. It was all Circe's fault.

 _But Circe was an immortal goddess. He should serve her, not despise her._

Percy willed the lake and a gush of water struck him. Water helped to clear his mind. He disgustfully looked at Circe, "How are you even charmspeaking me without speaking?"

"You don't know my powers boy. I can create potions, spells, charms, auras. I don't need to speak to charmspeak you especially when your bounding lines are at the weakest."

Harry spoke, "You were there on my Chocolate Frog card on the train to Hogwarts. But you are ancient, you should be dead."

"Harry, obviously she is immortal. She is probably a goddess too," spoke that red-haired guy.

Hermione spoke, "Am I the only one who knows Greek mythology? She is Circe, daughter of Hecate and Helios. She is an extremely powerful sorceress. She is still, a minor god."

Percy added, "And she hates all men."

Circe added, "And boys too."

Percy looked at Circe. He should have bowed, but he didn't. Not after what she had done to him. He glared at Circe.

Hermione continued, "So that was you who charmspoke them into fighting. It all makes sense, of course. But what did you say about weakest bounds?"

Circe looked carefully at Hermione, obviously thinking. She spoke, "You my dear, have the makings of a sorceress. Like me. You are intelligent-"

"Shut up. You said the same thing to Annabeth and she rescued me and left your island seething."

Circe obviously didn't like that. She raised her hand but stopped abruptly.

"I could turn you into a guinea pig right now but mother has specific orders I can't hurt you lot. Hecate sent me to tell you, Vlacker some important information."

Vlacker asked, "What is it?"

"He(pointing at Percy like he is a guinea pig, although he was some years ago but that didn't matter) is the only demigod who will help the wizards. We can't risk another war, not at a time like this. He will stay here and not go back to the US. HE can't even contact them, Iris messages are cut off. The wizards can choose their form of plan to tackle this problem but they can be assured more help is coming, later when time is ripe. You mustn't reveal all this information to the entire wizarding world, just some important ones. She or the gods won't help, so don't expect. She is helping you but from the sidelines, she has a lot to do. Don't expect contact."

"Hmm. I understand. Always a pleasure, Circe, I hope you are on our side, at least?"

"Yes, I have lived my life as a witch, I find it compelling to help them. Now, although, I must go. See ya, Vlacker."

And with that she transformed into a falcon and flew away.

Hermione asked, "What was that she meant that our bonding lines are weak?"

Vlacker solemnly looked at her and then at Percy.

"Come inside. I will tell you all about this."

* * *

Percy looked around the table. It was a long rectangular table with lots of chairs on each side. Beside him was Hermione and Ron and on his left was Percy. They had talked a lot about themselves and their history with Harry apologizing every few minutes. Percy didn't blame him, it was Circe, not him. But he _was going to kill him._ He still shrugged him off.

He had found out things. There adventures were just like his. Although not as farfetched but they were interesting and dangerous too. He was fascinated with the school. He told them about camp, monsters, in brief about Kronos, Gaea, Giants and also about Annabeth.

There was sound of footsteps and he looked up. He saw Vlacker, a very old woman with a high bun and a fit but old man with a docile expression. They sat across the table.

Vlacker started.

"Percy this is Professor McGonagall, Hogwarts' Headmistress and that's Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, the sorta head of the whole magical society."

"Not the whole, only of this country." offered Mr. Shacklebolt.

"Yeah, you heard him. This 17-year old boy is Percy Jackson, son of… Poseidon isn't it?"

"Yep." Percy replied.

"Hmm, funny. He also broke the oath."

"Tell me about it," Percy grinned.

"So, he is a demigod, pretty powerful considering as much I have seen. Rest, all of you know enough. Now, let's talk about history and blood.

"So, Merlin was one of the most powerful demigods ever. But as with power, came burden and responsibility and of course, envy. He was a son of a minor god and still he could rival the powers of Perseus, Theseus, even Hercules. Instantly the elder gods disliked him. And to Zeus' dislike, Merlin was a man of the people, helping others with magic, even those who were punished by gods. Enraged, Zeus sinned him saying that he misused his powers and cursed he will never belong with any mortal or demigod. But soon enough, people were getting tired of the gods' irresponsible rule. They spited Zeus, deeming his actions as like that of a kid and led another siege on Mount Olympus. Merlin lived alone but when he heard this, he couldn't restrain himself and he went to the fight. But he was too late, but he singlehandedly stopped the war, using his magic to pacify the entire horde of population. He was considered a hero, and begrudgingly, offered a gift by the gods."

"Wow, Merlin kicked ass. Ah, I like him already. I know how Zeus would be feeling, someone he disliked but being forced to gift." Percy said and smiled.

"So, Merlin was tired of exile so he requested that he intended to start a society of magic which lived different from the mortals. The gods agreed and marked the start of wizardry."

"That is a lot to take in, Vlacker," said the Principal, "It is dubious, but I suppose it's the truth-"

"What about that bond thingy?" asked Percy, restlessly. Hermione punched him on the side. He realized he had interrupted the Principal and that was unadvisable. He had ADHD, he couldn't just sit around with all the talk.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you uh, principal ma'am."

The principal regarded Percy with an air of amusement and then waved to continue.

"So uh as I was saying, Circe was a total snitch… Wait that's not what I was saying. I was saying what that snitch meant by that bond thing."

All of them broke into giggles.

Ron said, "A snitch… Haha that's hilarious."

Hermione said, "Well she can fly and is small at first. A snitch is a perfect representation."

The Principal said, "Enough with the Quidditch jokes!"

She then smirked. Vlacker though it was his turn and he started again.

"Yeah, you know how Merlin was cursed by Zeus. Due to this his blood changed. Demigods were already different from mortals but another variation was introduced which then passed down. That's why kids with wizarding blood have an essence of that blood. As Merlin was cursed, that blood is really volatile. Whenever two of each special kind come close, the two are bound to be weak. It sets off something. But with practice, grit and resolution, it can be overcome, especially if you are a son of Hecate."

Percy couldn't take it. He got out of the table and paced it. Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"Uh, don't mind me. I have ADHD so I get restless quickly."

That satisfied them as they went back to discussion. Percy quietly moved to the doors and looked at the Forest and saw at the lake.

He won't make it to New York tonight. This was supposed to be their special day. He fingered his beads. He was missing camp. He was missing the girl of his life, Annabeth. Annabeth would be so angry. She might even kill him when he returns. Who was he kidding? She _would definitely_ kill him.

He wondered if he could talk with the unicorns they said was there in the Forest. Maybe even the Merpeople in the lake.

He sighed. This was him home right now. Better he start doing something.

He felt as if Annabeth wouldn't mind. He was saving the world, after all. Maybe Annabeth would welcome him with a kiss. It was a thin sliver of hope but all he could do was cling on to it.

* * *

So, this is the chapter. I am sorry but my writing sucks. I have good ideas but while penning I just can't maximise the effect, you know. Anyways, chew on this while waiting for the next chapter. Warning: THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC! Ah, the next one is so good. I thought of providing an excerpt but finally decided I will reveal the chapter name only. But that tiny scrap is enough. If you have an inkling what will happen, tell me! The next chapter's name is:

The Date with Annabeth.

Now, hope you liked this. Do express your opinions, it motivates me. Reviews are always welcome(Please review if you like, it's like 1 right now!). So, see ya later Harcy Potson fans! Ooh, I like the sound of that ship!

Rant aside, now the real footnote. Provide ideas, suggestions and thoughts. Criticism is appreciated too. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are thoroughly appreciated. I will update soon.


	5. The Date

Annabeth was conscious that a guy was checking her out. She looked him over. He was around her age, blonde, tall and muscular too.

Cute, she thought. But nowhere near Percy.

She lazily held her glass and sipped the champagne. It tasted pretty good. She had pre-ordered champagne and a bottle was on the table. She had never had champagne before and she had to admit it was good.

A cool breeze hit her. She looked aside and the open sea was there in front of her.

She was in a large wooden hut constructed on a podium above the sand a few meters away from the sea. This was a popular hangout place for it's ambience and nearness to the sea. Percy had beamed when she suggested it. It was now lit up in the night. The place was perfect.

She had been here early, ordered the champagne and was now waiting for Percy Jackson, son of The Sea God, oughta be a rival, he was her boyfriend.

A familiar body was coming in. She observed.

Percy Freakin' Jackson.

He was wearing a white casual shirt and a blue sports jacket complete with indigo trousers and a pair of white trainers. His hair was cleanly set and had a smooth shaved face.

Percy looked good, exceptionally good. Oh, who was she kidding? He looked hot, super hot.

He saw her and smiled. That dazzling smile with those green eyes and that slick face, she would faint.

Then she realized something. She had been holding her breath since the moment she saw Percy. She exhaled.

Percy pulled the chair across and sat. He looked at her and smiled.

She said, "Right on time, Percy."

"Wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world.

"Ooh, is this champagne?"

"Yeah, I pre-ordered. Thought we would commemorate saving the earth with champagne."

"Nice. You look beautiful, you know."

She instinctively reached for her curls. But she remembered she had done her hair and it was long and straight behind her. He saw and smiled again.

"That was something wasn't it. Tartarus, I mean."

He looked vacant for a while then his eyebrows set deep.

"Yeah Annabeth, I wouldn't have made it without you."

"I was the reason you came. It was my fault Percy. I hope you forgive me. All that horrible things we faced. Percy, it was all my fault."

He took her hands of the glass and squeezed it.

"I am here for you Wise Girl. Don't worry, I am here for you. I don't care what happened. You are alive, that's all that matters."

"My mother would be furious right now."

"Why is that…," he trailed off then suddenly said, "Athena, of course. Rivalry yeah. Gotcha."

Annabeth looked at him. He almost seemed completely different. He wasn't making stupid jokes; he was thinking a lot, he was being a gentleman. That was not the Percy she knew.

But the fact that Percy bothered to make a change for this night, it was overwhelming.

"I didn't see you at camp. Where were you?"

"Camp Jupiter, Hazel had called me. Piper was also there. They were the ones who did my makeover."

He chuckled.

"You remember the first time I saw you?"

"Yeah."

"You said-You drool when you sleep."

She laughed. She began easing up.

"Oh yeah, you did drool, you know."

"Ah, even my awesomeness can't fix it. I still drool."

"I don't doubt it."

They had ordered dinner. Annabeth was her normal self again. Initially she was still feeling rather sad but trust Percy to humor you up.

"So, I kissed you on the mountain and you just sat there in a dreamy haze. You looked so adorable."

"I didn't think you would hang back."

"You remember the time in Argo 2, when we passed out on the transparent glass."

"Yeah Wise Girl."

"I loved that night."

"The feeling's mutual. Although, I must have drooled then too, right?"

Annabeth punched his hand and laughed.

"Probably, don't ruin the moment for me."

They were enjoying themselves. Time passed too quickly. Annabeth wanted it to stop so that she could forever be with Percy just like they were right now.

"What was your best moment?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"It's obvious, right?"

"Um, no. Tell me."

"When you turned down immortality of course."

"You were the reason I did it, you know."

"I know, Percy. That's why it's my proudest moment."

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

While eating and laughing, Annabeth noticed some girls on the side bench were staring at Percy. Annabeth glared at them. They promptly looked away but Annabeth was sure they would keep up with the staring business.

"Remember when Nico told you he is over you?"

Again, Percy looked vacant. This was happening so many times but Annabeth just shrugged it off. She was having fun and the champagne was partly responsible too.

"Uh.. Yeah."

"You just stood there with your mouth hanging open, stuttering words over and over. You couldn't even frame a sentence. That look was priceless. Classic Seaweed Brain moment!"

She was laughing and clutching her stomach.

Percy laughed too but there was a hint of fakeness about it. Annabeth didn't notice and sipped on her champagne.

Percy suddenly became serious. He spoke, "Listen Annabeth, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, Percy what is it?"

"I have a lone quest."

Annabeth quickly graved.

"Chiron gave you?"

"No, it's actually by a god. Well goddess, but what matter is I will be away for some time."

"When are you leaving?"

"Right after this date."

Annabeth quickly straightened up. Her grey eyes were stormy and intense.

"And you are telling me this NOW!"

"Well, uh, it was rather sudden."

"Percy!"

"Listen Annabeth, calm down. It is pretty serious. I have to go to Europe, it's very important. The later I go, the more in trouble the world is in. I got message today and I agreed. I couldn't take you Annabeth, it's too risky."

"What the Hades, Percy! Don't tell me you are gonna die on me."

"No Annabeth, I won't. I promised you I will always be there for you. Trust Percy. He won't disappoint you. He really loves you, I know."

Annabeth looked at him quizzically. Her gray eyes, calculating.

"You are acting weird."

"That's because of what is happening. This is pretty dangerous Annabeth, I am flustered as hel… Hades but I told them I have a date tonight and everything else can wait."

"But Percy, you should go if it's that serious."

"Fine but you have to inform the camp about this. I can't be iris messaged nor can I be contacted. Please just wait for me. I will be back. I swear it on the river Styx."

She considered this. She knew he had to do it. But this was so unfair. So soon.

"Don't mess up saving the world, Seaweed Brain.

He chuckled, "I won't. At least I will try not to."

They finished the dinner and were eating the delicious ice cream dessert. She was a bit angry. As she chewed she saw Percy. He had a milky line across his lips. He looked so cute.

She was angry. She wanted Percy to herself that night. She had tried to look good for him and it was effective. Percy was prepared well too. The evening was pretty good too. She would have had an intense make out session after the date. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she would have made out with him and then one thing might have led to another…

But it wasn't gonna happen that night, she will have to wait a bit more. She wanted him, but it had to be so _unfair!_

After finishing the ice cream, they walked on the beach. The cool wind was blowing on Annabeth's face.

Annabeth saw Percy walking along him. She reached his hand. They walked, hand in hand, for some time.

Percy was showing no interest in her. He hadn't even tried to get near her. She couldn't take it. She was restless. She stopped and quickly crashed her lips to Percy.

Percy was surprised but Annabeth didn't stop. She kissed Percy hungrily. She wrapped her hands around Percy's neck. She could smell the salted scent of his body. She pulled closer and he reciprocated.

He responded and they kissed furiously. It wasn't like anything before. Percy was using his teeth too. She was in heaven. This was new, but she didn't care. This was amazing and she would enjoy it to the fullest. He held her by the waist. Annabeth felt the body heat, that salty smell, the use of his teeth.

After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart for air. They were still embraced.

"That was something else." Spoke Percy, looking godly in the moonlight.

"Yeah. It was."

She kissed him again. After some time, Percy broke off.

"I have to get going Wise Girl."

"I want to have you, just for one night."

"I can't stay anymore. I have to go. The longer I stay, the more I will feel bad about leaving."

Annabeth realized that Percy didn't understand what she meant. He can be so obtuse at times. Seaweed Brain. Can't even take a hint.

"So, bring me a gift alright, after you have saved the world."

He smiled, "I will. And I will come back, soon."

"Don't be late, then."

"See you Annabeth."

"See ya."

"Don't I get a kiss for good luck?"

She laughed. She quickly kissed him.

He held her hand for some time looking at her, taking in her image. He then dropped it and went to the mainland, into the lights.

Annabeth stood there, contemplating.

She then looked at the sea. She closed her eyes.

 _You are mine, Seaweed Brain. I will never let you leave me alone. I don't care what anyone says. You are mine, forever._

* * *

So, I hope you liked this chapter. I will update really soon. Reviews are thoroughly appreciated. You can share thoughts, ideas, suggestions too. Thanks for following my story. The chapter is rather short but I wanted to dedicate the whole chapter for this date only. Don't worry, I will make it up with an ultra quick update. See ya guys.


	6. Inner Conflictions

Draco apparated just outside of the house. His mind was racing, thoughts and emotions he didn't know he had were working him up. He touched his lips, he hadn't even bothered to wipe. He could feel the watery goodness smothered with lipstick. He smiled and entered the house.

There was a young woman dressed in whitish elegant clothing. She had three heads.

"Eek, You have three heads!"

She turned and saw Draco as a smile formed on her faces.

"Ah, yes, I forgot."

And then the two sidewise heads disappeared without any sound. She looked at Draco questioningly and smiled again.

"So, Annabeth is not a problem anymore, then?"

"Yes, yes. She won't inquire too much or search for Percy, at least I think so."

"I don't doubt your _persuasive_ powers."

Draco raised an eyebrow. She knew everything. She was a god, of course she knew.

"I couldn't control myself."

"Ah, of course. But you have to admit it was very unwise."

Draco twitched. "Yes, yes it was. Unwise."

She looked at Draco with an eye-to eye glare, smiling all the while.

"You are smitten with her, Draco."

"Of course I am. " He blurted without thinking. "She is so beautiful, clever, skilled-"

"Oh I am sure there is quite a lot of those attributes."

"You don't understand. I have never felt like this before. I had went, determined that I won't get intimate at all, but the moment I saw her, I just lost it. I… I think I am in love."

"Love… Draco, you don't love her, you lust her."

"No. No you don't understand.."

"I understand perfectly. I won't stop you. I don't have that authority. But think about it. These are dangerous waters, you have to tread your way carefully."

"I know, it's just. This is all new for me.. Sure, I have kissed before, but when she just pulled me, I just… I couldn't… I just…"

She smiled again. Her smile was very annoying.

"It's your wish Draco. But I urge you to not lose sight of the ultimate goal. We are fighting a war here."

"From the sidelines."

Her smile dropped.

"You want fame and glory?"

"I don't want to be famous. I just want to be acknowledged. They should know what I am doing for them."

"Annabeth can't know what we are doing!"

"Not Annabeth, I mean everybody."

"No, you mean Annabeth and Annabeth only. Don't lie to yourself Draco. Admit the truth. If you don't, you yourself will be hampered."

"Okay fine, I want Annabeth to know. Alright. Now you happy?"

"That's a question you should ask yourself."

Draco looked down. Never before had he felt like this. This was new, dangerously new.

"Let's just move on."

"Ah yes. Circe did her work."

"Good, so they are already forming a plan."

"Yes. But we still don't know what their ploy is. My son is doing a fine job but I don't know what Lamia will unfold."

"If Potter is there, I don't doubt it that they would counter a surprise attack."

"Your emotions are very hard to understand Draco. You hate Harry, isn't that so?"

"Yes. But I know he is very good. And that girl Hermione too, she is also skilled. As for Weasley, he is just moral support."

"What do you think about Percy Jackson?"

A strange stab-like feeling entered Draco. He was… jealous. That was too much. He had to get a hold on himself.

"He is good too. If he has impressed Annabeth, he must be very good. "

"He is. He is one of the best demigods I have ever seen."

"Ever? He can't be that powerful."

"It's not all about power, Draco. It's his actions, his feelings, his humility, his _love."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, Draco."

"You sound just like Dumbledore, that _love is powerful_ blabbering. He was one of your kids too?"

"No. But I did like him. He refused my advances curtly. A great man, much like Merlin. Always believed in true love."

"Well, there is no such thing as true love."

"Look who is saying."

"You don't understand. Love is cruel, love is worthless, love is a bloody bitch with a knife that stabs everybody in its path."

"You are too aggravated, Draco. Should I be worried?"

"No Lady Hecate. It's just, my mind is wrecking with my heart. I am feeling clueless. I would have given you time off but as I said, we are in war."

"Yes."

"I am feeling hungry, are you hungry?"

"Well no, but I suppose a drink or two wouldn't go amiss."

And with a wave of her hands, a table was arranged filled with good food. Well they all seemed to be dark-coloured to Draco.

They dined, Hecate generously eating all sorts of those dark food- dark chocolate bars, dark blueberry shortcake, dark burgers, dark cheese and bread. Draco just sipped on dark hot chocolate.

It was bitter but Draco didn't mind.

"So, at least now that the Ministry's clean, there is no trouble at that front."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

He raised an eyebrow. She had finished eating and was starin place in the ceiling. If Draco knew her, she was deep in thought.

"But, that's not possible. They are loyal."

" _There is a problem with loyalty…,"_ she looked at Draco with her jet black eyes, " _It can be bought."_

"Not those lot Kingley installed."

"Perhaps, but I think they will crumble."

"What is it you think they will get bought by?"

"Lamia is powerful. She has tricks, spells, incantations that are absolute wonders for normal magicians. What if she shows them those powers? What is she… _lends_ it to them? They will go head over heels."

"So, you are saying they can't resist amazing power?"

"And add to that Voldemort's influence. She has done her homework."

"I keep forgetting The Dark Lord is back too."

"Unfortunately, he is."

"But if Lamia gets the Ministry, with her powers and Voldemort's influence, then they don't even need The Dark Lord to fight, they have their own army. And add to that Greek legendary monsters, we don't stand a chance. We will be flattened. We will lose this war!"

"No, we won't," she lightly punched the table, "We won't lose. And the fact that we are forming a resistance is enough to convey that we won't. We can't give up hope, not now, not ever. Do you think Merlin just left them all… No, he returned, he returned and saved them. From the millennia I have lived, I was oblivious to this fact but Percy showed me. We can't give up. Poseidon might be a knucklehead but he was right when he said, _Percy might teach the gods a few things._ I was on the enemy lines; I know how he must have felt. We were cruising, shattering their fronts but Percy just didn't give up hope. He just won't open Pandora's _pithos_. He won't budge whatever the temptation. And you know what he did? He gave it to Hestia, another minor goddess. Percy stood up for us minor gods. He declined immortality and godship, just for a girl he loved. He focuses on her every time he fights and he never gives up hope. We have to learn from him and try our best."

Draco stared at Hecate. She was looking beautiful, her face scrunched up, angry. She spoke again.

"Draco, don't mind my words. Some of us gods are also _smitten_ with Percy Jackson. We just can't stop admiring him."

She smirked and winked.

Draco eased up. He had to do this. He had to try at least. He would try his best to win the war and they might just scrape through. And maybe Annabeth will acknowledge him. He would focus on her too, work towards the war to get through to her.

"But, what I don't understand is why not Hazel too? She is your favorite, right? She is pretty powerful too, basing on her memories."

"I have important work for her. I trust her and she is only one who can do it. If she succeeds, we will join the fronts right then. But that work won't be done easily."

"What is that job?"

"Let's just say, the sooner she does it, the better it is for us."

"And will more demigods join the fight?"

"Oh yes, we need them if we stand a chance. Lamia will throw monsters, a lot of them. We need the demigods. But not now. Lamia is waiting for Voldemort to recover a bit. It's better if Percy trains now, gets acquainted with the wizarding world. He will lead his fellows when they arrive."

"Why is Percy so important? What major thing did he do anyway?"

"You know, Draco, remember the memories."

Draco remembered a dark haired boy charging onto a huge giant with the bust of a statue in his hands.

Draco knew what he had done. He had spent a lot of time swirling through the Pensieve where Hazel's memories were stored. Hecate had presented it and they both got to work. They saw him defeating Polybotes and a lot of other giants, retrieving the Imperial with an eagle something, fighting Romans, killing monsters, flying on full fleshed thestrals( _pegasi_ ), and kissing Annabeth underground.

And not to mention the tales Hazel heard from Annabeth about his past deeds. Killing more monsters, getting stung by scorpions, adventuring the Underworld, meeting, talking and killing The Titan Lord, lifting the sky, dipping in the Styx, cruising The Labyrinth, getting kissed by both Annabeth and Rachel Dare, and of course, declining the offer to become an immortal god. He normally wouldn't have been able to memorize it all but it was Annabeth talking.

What's more, some gods were now included in his crush list.

"Draco, you mustn't compare yourself. Different people have different destinies. You can't tell whose is better."

Draco looked at her, her face sympathetic and her eyes unnaturally calm.

"I know, it's just… He is obviously better. I mean _lifting the entire sky? Declining godship_? That's way more ballsy than _imitating_ the person who did those things."

"I urge you Draco. You shouldn't compare. Maybe he is better. But he is not the one who just dined with a beautiful goddess."

She winked at Draco.

Draco eased up. "So, what next?"

"Let's see what happens in Hogwarts."

"No more side jobs for me?"

"There are a few, but none right now. Now, relax and have a good time, Draco."

Draco rolled up his sleeves to see bare, natural skin with no tampering whatsoever. He stared at a particular patch of his skin. It seemed so clear Draco had trouble believing it was once, _scarred._

"Draco, you are not a Death Eater anymore."

"I know. Thank you. But I am in danger until The Dark Lord subsides."

"So are all others. We will defeat him Draco. Don't give up hope."

Draco sighed.

"I won't give up."

An image of a laughing blonde girl eating ice cream popped up in a distant corner of his mind.

 _I won't give up… for you._

* * *

So, I hope you liked this. I said I will update really so, here you go! Any ideas, thoughts and suggestions are welcome. Thanks so much for still following the story. I hope this chapter cleared some things up. I can see a possible ship... _Dracate_ , well let's see what happens. Anyways, reviews are always thoroughly appreciated. Draco is my third hero, the one doing the important works for the other two. He plays a massive role. So Good news for all Draco fans! Anyways see ya guys.


	7. The Special Bond Deepens

"But, she is still your sorta niece, right?"

"No, man you don't understand. The gods don't have DNA. So all gods are although related, totally different from each other. So, you can't date a half-sibling, because that's gross, but you can date anyone who is another god's kid."

"But still, I mean she is your father's brother's granddaughter."

"Well, I would say general rules don't apply to demigods."

"Or in other words, you don't have a clue about this stuff."

"Oh man, I am actually supposed to be dumb, don't press it!"

Ron was going to say something when Hermione walked down the grounds. She looked amazing, now seen as a friend and not an enemy.

"So, Ron is giving you a hard time, isn't he?"

"You betcha."

"What?"

"I mean it's cool. Gods, don't you know English?"

"Well, you Americans tend to convert English to suit your ordinary talks. Your English is totally different from ours."

Percy couldn't help but see Hermione as Annabeth. She talked just like her. And she gave off that vibe, _I know much more than you, but hey it's cool!_

Percy looked around as the couple conversed. They were rather cute and their chemistry was perfect.

"So, Harry in yet?"

Percy was alone. This was supposed to be good for him only because of the whole son of god, monster killer thing, and he liked being alone outside camp, but this was something else. He was in a totally different world. He couldn't help feeling exactly as he felt when he entered camp for the first time, thinking her mom is dead and his friend was dying.

He wanted someone to talk to.

Ron said, "No mate, I don't think he has arrived."

"But he will, shortly," said Hermione, "Don't worry."

Percy looked at Hermione. She was a kind and gentle soul, reminding him of Hazel and Piper. Well not so much Piper, given she could be very _mischievous_ with her charmspeak.

And as he thought about them, memories flooded his mind. Grover would be so worried. He hadn't even been able to do an empathy link with him. The likeness of the situation was just like the one he faced in Camp Jupiter. And Percy didn't like these sorts of situations.

Percy thought of Annabeth. After the war, as the Greeks and Romans were mingled, Dionysius decided that summer camp be increased for another month. Due to this Percy had celebrated his birthday at camp for the first time. His 17th one, overcoming all humongous odds. He fingered this year's bead. A statue of Athena Parthenos was inscribed with SPQR underneath. He missed his friends.

Suddenly a bright cheery voice perked Percy's ears.

"Somebody miss me?"

* * *

Harry walked with Percy towards the Forests when Professor Vlacker Apparated alongside them too and walked with them as they together had made the plan to stroll the forests and were doing so normally like a group of muggles.

Percy stood there, looking at the Professor. Then he shrugged and joined their pace.

"I still can't get over this Apparition thing."

" _Apparation_ , Percy." The Professor corrected Percy.

"Yeah yeah. So where we going, Professor?"

"To train, of course. Didn't Harry tell you?"

"I was about to. You were supposed to wait for us near the forests." said Harry.

"Ah, of course, Harry. Well, work's come up. So I won't be doing the training. Harry you are training for the Aurors right? You can work it out with Percy. And I know, you have taught people."

Harry felt red. It has been long since he had got praised by a teacher. In his Auror training, the teachers were relentless and extremely strict. _Being an Auror, you can't afford kindness. So toughen up and do this. There is one policy only- NO MERCY!_

"Alright then. Harry, Percy, behave you. And try to keep the destruction to the minimum as possible. See ya."

And he Disapparated.

They decided a clearing near the lake so Percy could feel comfortable.

The cool air blew on Harry's back. The light was optimal, too. Perfect for some serious dueling.

Harry spoke.

"So, any questions before we start?"

"A couple."

"Fire away."

"How many magicians are there in the world? Like, all of them are real or only some do it?"

"Well, you see only some Muggles become magicians. If your parents are wizards, then you will have an affinity to magic almost always. Also, very rarely some children of wizards can't perform magic. They are called Squibs. But some Muggles can also become magicians, as I said, like our Hermione here. Her parents are dentists but she was born with the affinity for magic. This happens, although very less frequently."

"So, I can have a magical affinity too?"

"I really have no idea. Come on let's see for ourselves."

He took out his wand and flinged it at Percy. Percy easily caught it and examined it.

"Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather."

"What?"

"The specifications of the wand. "

"Oh, I see. So all wands are made of holly and phoenix feather?"

"No. There are special trees and creatures, quite a lot of them, who constitute a wand. The wands can be very diverse."

"I see. So what is a phoenix?"

"It's a bird which never dies. When it gets old, it will turn into ashes and take birth again as a small one."

"Wow! This is so cool. Wait... Phoenixes… Mystical creatures-Annabeth told me about them. So, there are unicorns and centaurs here too?"

"Yes, of course. They do exist here."

"No way, man! Where can I see them?"

"They are… Wait what is that?"

Harry looked at the pond as bubbles were bursting and the water was scurrying. Percy followed his gaze and looked there. He turned at Harry with amazement.

"Oh my god, there are creatures there in that lake?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because they are inviting me."

Harry looked bemusedly at Percy. His expression looked genuine. He saw past Percy to see a whiff of silver and golden hair in the forests. Silver and golden hair…

"Man, can you breathe underwater?"

"I can do a Bubblehead Charm of course."

He then raised a hand. "No need. They are pleading that we don't have to _laboriously go underwater._ They will come up themselves. And here they are."

Harry saw as people's heads bobbed up the water. _Merpeople_. Harry remembered them from the Triwizard Tournament quest. They waded nearer to the edge so that their upper halves were visible but their fish tails were in water.

There were old men, young men, women, girls, boys. They stiffly bowed towards Percy. Percy crouched and leaned and looked at them with a docile look. It seemed to Harry as if he had experienced this before.

An old merman looked up at Percy, his face smiling.

"You are just like your father, Prince."

Percy smiled.

"Yeah, now lead them back. I don't wanna waste your time."

A furore broke out among the mass of the merpeople. They were apologising profusely.

"Guys, guys. It's not your fault. Now, as Son of Poseidon, I order you to stop apologising. And Kerrybon, lead them back. I have to do important work with Harry Potter here."

Percy looked at Harry and smiled. Harry saw as some of the merpeople bowed to him too. After looking longingly at Percy they waded deeper into the waters. The old merman stayed behind.

Percy smiled and spoke, "Alright alright, I will come tonight. "

He bowed again and traversed underwater.

"Man, it was nice to see them."

"What did just happen? You can talk with them! The last time I tried to talk with them they just smirked. They even threatened me. "

"Yeah well, I am a son of the Sea God so that earns me a few gratitude points. Besides, I am irresistible, you know."

Harry laughed. He liked his sense of humour.

"So, I noticed you can talk mentally and verbally."

"Yeah. It's this ability I have got. I can talk with any water creature and horses."

"Horses?"

"My Dad created the horses too."

"This is so awesome."

"Yeah. Anyways, they have asked me to come to their underwater palace tonight. They are holding a feast. I asked them if I could bring you guys but they were adamant no one else should know the secrets of the underwater realm."

"I perfectly understand, Percy."

"So, back to business."

They talked about wands for a while. Percy wanted to see if he had a magical affinity too.

"So, just focus on the wand and point it at the ground. And think of some sparks, your choice of colour."

Percy pointed the wand and concentrated on a vision of the wand producing blue sparks.

Nothing.

"This sucks."

"Don't worry. You can still control water, right?"

"Yeah well, can't have them all, I guess."

"Now, let's see your sword."

Percy took out a ball pen and uncapped it. A bronze sword with a sickly shine emerged. Percy looked like a born warrior. He wielded the sword like it was his plaything and he had controlled it since his birth. He seemed so at ease with it. Just by looking at his stance, you could tell he was an excellent swordsman.

"Anaklusmos. Greek for Riptide, the tide that takes everyone by surprise."

"That sword is magnificent."

"So, you can see it?"

"Of course I can."

"Oh right. Here, hold it."

Harry was thankful Percy didn't fling the sword at him like he had the wand. Harry held it.

It was not that heavy at all. But he could tell it wasn't balanced. He had wielded the sword of Gryffindor, and this was lighter than that, but it just wasn't as balanced.

"It's… light."

"Yeah, I had this sword since I was 11. It's light but it's also balanced."

"Well, I would pick my wand any day. No offense intended."

"None taken man. Different buildings require different bricks. You can't do everything with a narrow minded approach or in other words, one kind of brick can't construct all kind of buildings."

Percy looked up and smiled.

"That is very thoughtful."

"Annabeth told me this so many times, I have learned it by heart."

"Now, hold this sword. I want to see something."

Percy held the sword down so it was not moving.

"Now, Percy, I will try spells on the swords and we will see which of them deflects. If I am right, then all we need to worry about are Disarming spells.

" _Stupefy."_

The spell bounced off Riptide and went back to the castle's walls where it harmlessly scattered off.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_

" _Alohomora!_

" _Crucio!_

 _"Stupefy!_

 _"Obliviate!_

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

And suddenly, the sword flung up in the air. Percy leapt and brought it down.

"Woah, so this one can't deflect. Wingardium Leviosa. Got it."

"Percy, wizards can use spells without speaking too."

"Wait, they can?"

"Yes. That's why you need to _learn_ these spells. When you see these spells, instead of deflecting you need to dodge. Your reflexes are good so the only problem is recognising."

"What other spells are worrisome?"

"This one and this one-"

Harry struck out his wand thinking _Expelliarmus!_ The spark hit Riptide then flung besides Percy and landed a few feet away.

"It returned to you yesterday, didn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Percy walked back and picked up his sword, "It has this magical property that If I don't have it for a few minutes it returns back to my pocket. So that I can't _lose_ it."

Percy smirked and so did Harry.

Harry taught him about the spells in detail. They discussed spells, the ones to deflect and the ones to dodge.

They practiced and Harry was happy as he saw Percy perfectly dodge Disarming spells.

"Harry, what about _Avada Kedavra_?

Harry froze.

"W..What?"

" _Avada Kedavra,_ The Killing Spell."

"The Killing _Curse_."

"Yeah that."

"No Percy, it's too dangerous."

"Which means they will try it on me. We have to practice that too."

"Percy, you don't understand, it's too dangerous."

"Yesterday wasn't your fault, Harry. You have to put that past you."

"It's not just that.

"I... I have never used that spell before, _never._ But yesterday, I did without hesitation. I am disgusted with myself, Percy. I can't bring myself to do it again."

"But what if it's required... What if we _have_ to kill someone?"

"You don't understand, Percy. These aren't your monsters who don't die. You haven't killed anyone yet Percy. You have just prolonged their resurgence. You don't know what it feels like to kill... to die..."

Tears started flowing but Harry didn't notice them. He remembered his parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, _Snape_...

He crouched as tears flooded his face. He just sat there reflecting on all his friends who were killed by Voldemort. He realised that he was glad he had resurfaced. He could kill him again. He loved the idea that he could kill Voldemort many times, so that he could face the pain which all his victims did, multiple times.

Just then something magical happened. Harry felt warmth and fur, a serene lullaby stringing him to embrace the cold touch of sleep, forever welcome in the surrounding warmth. The singing neared his soul and without thinking he gave in and fell asleep like a man does to death.

Harry opened his eyes. His vision was blurred. He sat up supporting a warm sheet. He took out his glasses to swipe it. He was moving a lot. With some difficulty, Harry swiped his glasses and put it back on to see something very strange.

 _He was galloping._

"Woke up, Harry?"

The voice was smooth. He could smell salt... and an almost neutral scent which told him it was heavily enchanted and... and... _pure._

He looked beside him to see Percy, galloping too. Percy grinned weakly and waved. He looked down Percy to see a startlingly white moving body with a single horn on its forehead.

He then looked at his own ride. It was also startling white and had a horn on its forehead.

 _Unicorns._

Harry blinked. He was riding a unicorn. A pure, adult unicorn, he couldn't even get near before. Unicorns were rumoured to be notoriously fast. He was witness to the truth of the statement and yet he was befuddled how he was doing it.

He held the unicorn's neck as it purred slightly. He looked at Percy.

"What happened?"

"Sirens happened."

"What? Percy, don't joke right now. Seriously, what happened?"

"Sirens, Harry. Merpeople who can sing beautifully? They said that's their name. Sirens."

"Oh. Right."

Harry remembered his underwater quest. Sirens, of course. They sang the lullaby. Then the warmth and the fur... That must be the unicorns.

"These beauties are fast, aren't they?"

"Yeah but Percy how did this happen?"

Percy fingered his bangs. He had a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"I uh... had a _mood swing."_

Harry found this extremely funny and laughed. He controlled himself and saw Percy, glaring.

"Oh, so you are serious."

"Yes. This past year I have developed my powers. You know. With concentration, I can even control body fluids. Due to these extreme power build-ups, sometimes I can cause a power _burst._ Whenever I have a uh... mood swing, I subconsciously trigger a distress call."

"Distress call... Distress call to whom?"

"To anybody who can receive them. To _these."_

He swept his hands and Harry saw a flock of unicorns racing behind them. Percy then motioned up and Harry looked up to see _thestrals_ flying, matching their pace; up above the tall trees.

"You can talk to unicorns and thestrals too?"

"Yeah. They are relatives of horses, you see. I didn't know unicorns lived here."

"Yes, they do. And so do centaurs."

"Yeah, he already told me." He rubbed his unicorn's neck.

Harry could feel his teary face dry up in the cool, speedy wind beating at his face. He felt heavenly as they smoothly glided over rocks, shrubs and other obstacles. He beamed and smiled ear to ear.

"This is amazing."

"Yep."

"So where are we going?"

"Deep into The Forbidden Forests."

"But why?"

"You'll see."

They smoothly traversed deeper and deeper into the woods. They didn't talk and both of them didn't want to. Harry kept nuzzling the horn and the unicorn responded with soft purrs. One could feel the pureness and magnificence of these creatures just by being near them. Harry felt magical.

Suddenly the pace decreased slowly. Harry expected a rough stop but the unicorn slowly and gracefully stopped and thumped his forefoot. Harry promptly dismounted the unicorn. He patted the unicorn again and turned to see yet another magical scene.

In front of him was a glade, with tall trees scattered but not a single speck of shrubs, herbs or other small plants. It was just tall trees and small smooth grass, and nothing else at all. Several unicorns were roaming the glade, full at peace with themselves, occasionally nibbling peacefully at a tuft of grass. It was a tranquil and serene atmosphere.

Percy sat down and motioned Harry to sit beside him.

"So, you like it?"

"I love it. I had never thought such a beautiful place could reside inside the Forest."

"Yeah. It's the unicorns. They radiate nature purity and nature has bended for them. These creatures are magnificent. I never thought I could feel so much glee and happiness. Seeing these majestic unicorns, I feel like I am just lucky I am alive and seeing them."

Harry examined Percy. Percy gazed at his riding partner as he meandered through the numerous unicorns. Percy wasn't grinning at all. Yet, he had a slight smile and he just sat there, completely peacefully, basking in the glory of this amazing scene.

He knew Percy was happy, genuinely happy. He shared a bond with unicorns, seeing so many pure creatures could make anyone gleeful, but Percy had a real bond with them. Of course he was happy.

Harry smiled and returned his gaze to the roaming unicorns.

"I never thought I would be able to just sit and observe for so long."

Harry knew of Percy's ADHD. He quietly marvelled at Percy. Percy continued.

"I am falling in love with this place."

"You know... You are alright for a demigod, Percy Jackson."

"You are an alright wizard yourself, Harry Potter."

They gazed blissfully at the pacific sight and shrouded into the embrace of momentary oblivion.

* * *

Sorry if any of you felt the wait was long. I finally reached 1000 views for a story for the first time and it was for this one. Thanks for the support! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you feel the same when reading. Review if you liked it and like this story, in general. I hugely appreciate your support! See ya soon with an update!


	8. Sword, Wand and Umbrellas?

Harry and Percy practiced with spells in a clearing in the forest which Percy found out from the unicorns. It was spacious and covered with bushes, and surrounded by dense trees which after some charm work by Harry absorbed deflected spells.

Percy was doing extremely well. He had now developed an innocuous understanding of spells and he could identify them easily. Harry threw every spell he knew and Percy rewarded his efforts with first hand defence. But there was one problem.

Percy still couldn't get his sword to break through his Shield Charm.

Even after a lot of clanking and sword-bending scares, Percy still couldn't do it.

"Percy you are doing it wrong. Your Riptide is a mystical object. It's not about brute force. You have to focus. You have to command it to get through."

"I know man. It's just... Damn this _Protego_ spell."

He had insisted they take a break but Percy wouldn't. Still, he could try again.

"You know what? Let's take a break. After the break, who knows?"

"No, Harry. I want to practice. I don't wanna rest."

"Why not? ADHD?"

"No. Well, it is reason but for me, fighting practice has always been a distraction. And that's just what I need... a distraction. I will keep thinking about camp and friends if I stop."

"But that can be a good thing, Percy. Let your desire to drive you. Take a break, think things over. Instead of repenting, try to use that as a fuel to do better."

"I don't know... These forests are creepy."

"Yes, they are."

"What are those lighted cats called?"

"Lighted cats? What lighted cats?"

Percy motioned to Harry's back. He turned around to see a ghostly cat which stopped before him.

 _A Patronus Charm. Professor McGonagall's patronus._

The Patronus opened his mouth.

" _Come back to the castle, Mr Potter and Mr Jackson. Classes will start on the field, I don't want them to encounter you two practicing. You can find me in the Head premises."_

And the cat dissolved.

"What in Hades was that? It seemed an awful lot like a Patronus but she sounded like that Principal." said Percy.

"It was. Professor McGonagall's. You heard her message. Patronuses can be used to send messages too, Professor Dumbledore showed the method to the Order."

"Oh."

They made their way back to the castle. Harry was glad that they got a break. Percy needed it.

They were approaching the entrance to the hall when they saw students. There were not many but still they were students and Harry didn't know what to do. Should they go through? He would be instantly recognised, he was sure of that and Percy was still wearing his orange t-shirt with jeans, pure muggle clothes.

"Fancy uniforms."

Harry turned to look at Percy. He was staring intently at the hall but not moving towards it. He was waiting for Harry.

"Hey, I don't reckon we should go in there. What do you think?"

"Man, I don't know. You are the ex-student!"

Harry then thought of something. He turned to Harry with a broad grin.

"Let's be invisible, shall we?"

* * *

Harry and Percy were inside the cloak moving up the stairs. Percy kept moaning- _This is so cool, This so awesome, etc, etc,_ from time to time. Harry just grinned. He felt thrilled. He was prowling Hogwarts under his Invisibility Cloak, just like old times. Percy also didn't act shocked or surprised or anything; just excited. Harry figured Percy had some invisibility item too. He finally asked.

"You ever been invisible?"

"Yes, lots of times."

"Wow. Tell me more."

"Okay. You know my girlfriend, Annabeth? So her mother Athena gave her a Yankees cap when she turned 11. And guess what, those who wears that cap becomes invisible. I have tried it a couple of times."

"You demigods seem to have so much fun all the time."

"Bro, you don't know the least of it. Our definition of fun is slightly different from yours. We fight monsters every day, get used by gods to do their dirty works, and we are usually about to die."

"Well, that is a slightly different perspective of fun."

"Yeah, slightly. Real minute."

They were laughing when suddenly CLANG!

They both struck with something and lay sprawled on the ground, the Cloak creased up to the knees, exposing their lower legs.

"PASSWORD!"

They stood up and Harry hastily folded the Cloak in his hands.

"Dubious Aardvark."

They went inside to see the Headmistress talking with Professor Grubbly-Plank. Harry could make out the voice of the professor. She seemed like she had a head cold, her voice was nasal. As they trod closer, they saw them and turned.

"You two wait, I have to talk to you." Then Professor McGonagall turned to the other Professor. "Are you sure you can teach? I don't think it's wise. You should rest."

"No, Professor. Hagrid isn't here and there have been no Care of Magical Creatures classes since the last 3 days."

Harry suddenly had a brain-storm moment. He broke in, "What if somebody else teaches the class?"

Both of them turned towards Harry. Percy just kept looking around the room.

Professor McGonagall said, "We don't have any other teacher."

Professor Grubbly-Plank said, "Harry, I appreciate your concern but I think I should teach them."

"But... what if _Percy_ here taught them."

Percy heard his name and said, "That's me... Wait... _Did you just say I have to teach students?"_

"Well, you can talk to horse creatures right?"

Professor McGonagall said, "What are you talking about, Potter."

Percy got the cue and he silently waited. Harry told them of that day's incidents.

Professor Grubbly-Plank looked at Percy in awe.

"Is it true Mr. Jackson?"

"Ma'am, you can call me Percy. And uh... yeah."

Professor McGonagall incredulously asked, "How do you do it?"

"I don't know. It just sorta happens."

Harry added, "He even _rode_ on unicorns! He is qualified for the job. Aren't you Harry?"

"I guess. I mean I have seen Annabeth teaching us Greek lessons. I suppose I can do it too."

Harry then said, "So, it's settled. Percy will be a temporary teacher for today."

And then the teachers reluctantly gave in. Harry and Percy went back to the fields, discussing about teaching content.

* * *

Harry saw students approaching. Some wore scarlet robes while some wore green ones. Gryffindor and Slytherin. He looked at Percy. Percy was clad in teachers robes like him. He looked awkward. His muscular body contrasted with the usual wizardwear. On top of that, he was 17. And those coming were 7th years, preparing for OWLs. They were way older than Percy but his build negated that. He was taller, stronger and faster than each of them, Harry knew that. He was part-god, after all.

They huddled around both of them. Some of them recognised Harry and stared in awe. Some others stared at Percy. Some girls were confused where to look, they kept turning their heads.

Percy started.

"Hello, students. I am Percy Jackson, Professor, here to teach you Magical Creatures Care for today-"

A Gryffindor asked, "Where is Professor Grubbbly-Plank?"

"Hey guys, don't interrupt me. I was getting to that. So, as Professor Grubbly-Plank is unwell and Hagrid is unavailable, I will be teaching-"

A Slytherin girl asked pointing towards Harry, "You are Harry Potter, right?"

Harry nodded and said,"Listen to Professor Jackson, he will tell everything."

"Thanks Mr. Potter, and for the last time don't interrupt. If you interrupt, I will take 200 points from your house.

That shut everybody up.

"So, as I was saying, I will be teaching today along with Mr. Potter here."

Harry smiled and said, "Percy, call me as Professor Potter."

"200 points from the House of Potter. Wait which house are you in?"

"Shut up, Percy. You were saying something?"

"Yes yes. _Mr._ Potter can wait. I am a Squib, so I have no magical powers. That's why if things go awry, _Mr._ Potter here will take care of things. Now, anymore questions?"

A Slytherin asked, "Are you Canadian?"

Percy flushed. "No no, student. I am American. Although I do have a Canadian friend, Frank. If you ever meet him say US rocks. Anymore questions?"

A Gryffindor girl asked, "What are all those scars on your body?"

"Well, since I am no wizard I have to use my physical powers to defeat... bad guys. So, these scars are proof of that."

"You are an Auror?"

"Sorta."

After no more questions, Percy started again.

"You are all 7th years, so you have read the common ordinary stuff. So, Mr. Potter and I discussed what to teach you guys? The behaviour of unicorns? The body analysis of Hippogriffs? The inner mentality of grindylows?-"

"Aren't grindylows dangerous?", asked a Slytherin.

"You scared? No, that's good. So, finally we decided that we will study full grown unicorns."

The same one asked, "That's impossible. You can't catch them."

"Nothing is impossible, student. 5 points from your house for saying such a thing."

He grunted. Percy continued.

"So, me, Professor Jackson will call a full grown unicorn out and we will discuss about them. Here are the rules. Nobody touch them. I will call and then only you will come and feel the unicorn. Nobody make any irritating noise or any violent gestures. These are pure creatures, you have to show respect to them. If anybody so much as harms one, I swear on the river Styx I will take 400 points. Is that clear?"

All of them nodded. So Percy made an elaborate gesture of movement of hands and made a screeching noise. Then he jumped thrice and said, "Come out, oh great one."

And then a startlingly white unicorn appeared. Harry had just ridden on them yet he was shocked by their white skins.

The unicorn slowly with brisk steps, approached Percy. Percy gently patted him.

The whole class was shocked. They had known about unicorns. They knew what they were seeing was actually impossible. But still this American teenage Professor called a unicorn out.

A Gryffindor asked, "How.. How did you do that?"

"I have a special method of communicating with creatures. I know, I am awesome but hey, it's cool."

Percy was enjoying this. This was ridiculously easy for Percy.

A student loudly exclaimed, "Holy Merlin! He is even better than Newt Scamander himself!"

Another one(Slytherin) said, "I guess Americans are pretty fluent with magical beasts."

Percy turned quizzically towards Harry.

"Newton Scamander was an excellent Magizoologist. He could interact with amazing creatures with apparent ease. I don't know much but we all students of Hogwarts know, he was pretty good. He was influenced by Hippogriffs bred by his mother so he embarked on a world-wide journey, met creatures so fabulous you wouldn't even know they exist. He wrote the book, Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, still used in Hogwarts."

"And he was an American too?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Americans are always the best." Percy acknowledged himself satisfied.

And then the class proceeded. He talked with the unicorn and told the students about their eating habits, sleeping habits, mating periods, detailed transgression from foals to matured ones. He had everybody at least pat the unicorn and made some of them touch the horn too. He told them about the natural radiance, their blood's boons and banes(helped by Harry) but wouldn't budge telling how to call an unicorn.

It was a good class. Harry himself learnt a lot of things. He, of course never studied for N.E.W.T.S., but it brung back a sense of nostalgia. And of course, Percy awarded Gryffindor 35 points and Slytherin 20. Of course Slytherin would have got more if Percy didn't take points relentlessly.

After they moved out, Percy told Harry about his satyr friend Grover Underwood and how he would have bleated and fainted after meeting the unicorns.

And just like that they did the classes. Harry taught about thestrals, unicorns, grindylows and somehow after a bit of struggle he could tame a hippogriff too. He said that eagles are of Zeus so he had to find a Hippogriff with defined horse characters.

The classes had ended. They decided they will stroll out to Hogsmeade, get a few butterbeers for Percy. Percy liked the idea. They excused themselves and soon they were trotting out of the school while the sun was on the horizon, going down.

As it turns out, it was the worst idea ever.

"You will love the butterbeers. They are so delicious."

"Maybe I will."

"You know, this is the perfect break. Teaching students and then going to a bar for butterbeers. Feel old yet?""

"Yeah well, demigods don't usually last till 20s. Demigods can never be too _old._ "

"That's... harsh."

"I know."

Harry suddenly saw a large mastiff with glowing red eyes skirt sideways. He turned and found there was nothing. He thought he had imagined it.

They went into Rosmerta's Three Broomsticks. They ordered butterbeers and drank.

Percy was in good spirits after a glass of butterbeer. A girl approached Percy. She seemed to be in her late teens, around Percy's age. She sat in the table besides, in view of both Harry and Percy.

She turned towards them and sipped on her tankard. She was pretty. She was wearing a witch's cloak without the hat. And she stared right at Percy. Percy hadn't seen her yet. He told Harry.

"Man, this thing is delicious. It tastes like butterscotch but a bit different... uh... like..."

"A little bit less-sickly?"

"Exactly."

"I think a girl's checking you out, Percy."

"No way man. I am wearing teachers' cloak, why would a student check me out?"

"She isn't a student."

Percy turned and saw the girl. The girl met his eyes. She sipped her tankard without diverting gaze. Percy saw and suddenly horror struck Percy's face. He slowly murmured.

"We need to get out of here... Now!"

Harry caught the words but he didn't react instantaneously. He waited for Percy to make the move. But he did casually set down his tankard. He need be ready to run at once but he shouldn't alert others. He murmured.

"If it involves fighting, take it outside."

Percy slightly nodded.

The girl set down her tankard and looked cooly at Percy. Her brown hair was let loose which covered her sides. She looked beautiful with those blue eyes. Harry was infatuated with her and she hadn't even looked at him. He wondered what Percy was talking about. They were harmless, surely.

She talked with a thick British accent. "So, you boys are Hogwarts teachers?"

Harry uttered without thinking, "Yes. We are stand-in teachers."

"That is nice. Pity I am not a student there _. I would love to study under you._ "

"Well, we aren't that good teachers. We try." Wait, this wasn't feeling right...

" _Oh I don't believe that. I think you two handsome, fit guys are more than capable of teaching students, even the naughty ones."_

Harry could feel nudges but he couldn't divert his attention from the girl. She was so beautiful.

"Yeah, well I would love to have a student like you." Wait, what was Harry saying again? Harry would never say these cheesy lines. Why, they were pick-up lines...

" _Oh hon. I would love to be with you. I would love to get punished for my dirty sins ,Professor."_

"Okay, then. Party's over." It sounded like Percy.

And then Harry saw as the pretty girl turned to yellow smoke just as Percy drove Riptide through the place where she was sitting.

Harry felt himself being grabbed and heard the words, "Don't mind the tear ma'am. Evil monster, had to do it." Then with surprising ease, somebody lifted him over the back and halted for some time and then he was faced with a cool breeze over his whole body. He felt himself being released as he fell down on the cool grass.

He stood up, realising that he was charmspoken, _again._ He bleakly turned to Percy and asked,

"Daughter of Hecate, empousai?"

"Yep."

"Charmspeak."

"Yep."

"I can't believe I fell for it again."

"That's two for you."

Suddenly a roar sounded and Harry turned to see three big mastiffs with glowing red eyes glaring at them from a clearing.

He muttered, "Make that three."

And then all hell broke loose. All three of them charged at Percy, which was pretty stupid since the struck each other in the air and Percy easily ran under them. He unleashed his deadly blade.

"Percy, you ok?" Harry screamed.

He shouted, "Yep but I won't be for long. Is there any water nearby?"

"No, it's inside the castle. Should I get help? Vlacker?"

"No, Harry. He is a demigod. He will only intensify the scent."

And then suddenly one charged. Percy sidestepped and tried to stab but it moved and suddenly another one leapt on Percy and devoured Percy left hand. Percy just in time, drove his sword and held it between the opened teeth, causing it to pierce in the palate when it closed its mouth.

And the mastiff converted into golden dust. This angered the other two as they charged on Percy on each side. Harry decided to step in now. His dizziness had gone and was free from the aftereffects of that charmspeak.

He drew his wand and muttered, " _Crucio! Crucio!"_ and the two mastiffs froze and sprawled on the ground howling loudly. Percy quickly drove his sword and in two swift movements, there were just golden dust.

Percy turned towards Harry. His cloak was shredded. He was dazed. He walked up to Harry and held him to support.

"Ambrosia... Nectar..."

"What?"

"Vlacker... Let's go back."

And they walked back, Harry supporting the large frame of Percy. He realised his left hand was bloody and his legs were giving out. The mass of three hellhounds had weakened his legs. When they were halfway though, a loud screeching noise came. It was coming from overhead from the direction... Well, everywhere. He couldn't see much, it was approaching night

"Oh no! Not now. Oh Hades!"

"Why are you so worried? It's probably some ravens."

"These are Stymphalian birds. Crow monsters. We are in big trouble."

And then suddenly, as though on cue, several monstrous little flying creatures circled over head and charged.

Harry was deciding what spell to use when Percy said, "Do your Apparation thing."

Harry mentally praised Percy's presence of mind and Apparated to The Shrieking Shack. They could go through the hidden entrance when suddenly the air swirled.

"Oh no! Not the _ventus!_ "

And the swirling air blurred to a semi-solid semi-gaseous form. It was a boy with smoky wings and electrified eyes.

"Where in Hades is Jason when you need him?"

The air-boy glared at Percy and out of nowhere electricity sparked and flew towards Percy and hit him in the chest.

"Water... Water..."

Harry quickly took out his want and mentally said _Aguamenti._

Water started flowing out of the wand at a rapid pace. The ventus looked around at the water and knew he was in trouble. The room filled with knee-lenghth water completely. He had been training with Aurors, this was kids stuff for Harry.

Percy let go of Harry and touched his hand to the ground. The water swivelled around him and he stood up. He looked at the ventus. The ventus was sending sparks which were getting dissolved in the water.

"Beat it, _ventus_."

And then the ventus disappeared. Percy seemed energized. He was completely healed.

"So, you ok, now?"

"Well, ok. But I still need some nectar and ambrosia."

"Let's go then... And suddenly the room collapsed. Part of the room seemed to have been evaporated away. The cool wind hit them. They were not in a room and now on the way they came in was a giant entrance, with the wall completely gone and the adjoining walls scraped. There was a burning smell. The wall was probably burnt, Harry figured.

And outside of the _supposed_ house was a giant. Well not exactly a wizard giant but Harry knew it was a godly Giant. All these monsters were for Percy after all. And he was a bit... short. And there was a fireball on the giant's hand.

"Hiding, Son of Poseidon? Never figured you for that type."

Harry looked closely to see that the giant was wearing a white tank top and gray knee-length short. His arms were heavily tattooed.

And he flung the fireball and suddenly Percy struck Harry and rolled aside on the water, bringing harry down too.

"So, giants?"

"Yeah. Laist..Laistryg.. uh... Hades, jut call them Canadian giants."

"Canadian?"

"Yeah, well, they live there."

They both now stood up.

Harry sent a Crucio Curse but it deflected off the Canadian Giant and dissolved in the water. Percy called out.

"They have an iron armor skin or something. Your spells will deflect."

Harry saw The Giant getting bound by mysterious arms forming out of the water. The water didn't submerge into the soil, just collected around the giant and hands clung to the giant's legs.

"Argh, Son of Poseidon. Let these go."

"'You are Bob, right? Long time, no see."

"Yes, I am Bob. Let's fight like old friends. Don't cheat."

"So, you can use fireballs and I can't use water?"

"Argh."

And he launched another fireball which Percy sidestepped. The Shrieking Shack was getting destroyed, part by part.

Quickly, Percy launched on the giant and drove Riptide through his upper left knee.

"No... Not again, NOOO-"

And he dissolved too. Harry was glad they just dissolved, made the work of cleaning up much easier.

They walked out to see something even worse.

There were three more Canadian Giants, two other kind of giants, five to six hellhounds, couple of empousai and lots of Stymphomany(he couldn't remember the term) birds.

Harry stood there gaping. He heard the words,

"Can I just say, we are officially screwed."

Suddenly a crow Patronus raced through the monsters. They were confused. They looked at the Crow Patronus running circles around them. Even the Stymph something crows' noise stopped.

A familiar voice uttered, "We better get going."

And then darkness enveloped them and Harry knew they were Disapparating. They Apparated outside a house in the middle of nowhere, the night was pitch black. Harry looked around to see Professor Vlacker and Percy on the ground, kneeling.

Harry noticed a blur of movement and a black, long cloth on a stick... Wait that was an umbrella. Was it Hagrid? No, his was pink. He could make out grunts and roars. He raised his wand and said,

" _Lumos Maximus."_

What he next saw both surprised and amazed Harry.

There was a man in his mid 40s. He was wearing a crisp black gentleman suit over a white shirt, buttoned in a posh way with the usual attire. He had long hair parted on the side of his forehead... like Newton Scamander's photo in the book. In fact, he looked a lot like Newton Scamander. And what's more, he was fighting.

He had a black umbrella as a weapon and he was single-handedly fighting a squadron of black suited skeletons. He was so good, if you blink you will miss it. Here was how the fight was according to Harry:

He took his umbrella and quickly spun and charged to press the tip hilt onto the stomach region of a skeleton, to which it fell down. He then quickly spread out his umbrella and leapt into the air to shoot charms over several skeletons from the tip. Upon landing, he quickly folded the umbrella back and slid it into a skeleton on the right and then quickly in one single motion, pulled the umbrella from the skeleton and slid right back to hit another skeleton behind him with the handle, upon which he again reeled out the umbrella and used the spread to cover himself as a hail of bullets rained down and deflected straightly off the umbrella. And then somehow, he shot charms from the tips. He then turned and rolled in the umbrella and smashed a skeleton approaching him and then without a moment's loss sent his umbrella flying over the just- Apparated audience's heads and it landed and a whitish force field momentarily showed around the umbrella and then quickly disappeared. He then raised his hand and the umbrella flew back and he turned 180 degrees to smash another skeleton's head with it.

That was the last of all skeletons. Harry saw nothing but golden dust. He found out that Professor Vlacker and Percy were there too. Harry saw Vlacker smiling and Percy just staring.

The man in the suit waved at them with his umbrella and approached them, the sweat on his face glinting with the light.

"Sylvius Scamander, at your service."

* * *

 ** _So, I had to use a Scamander in the story. I absolutely loved Newt Scamander in Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them. The next chapter, we learn about this particular Scamander and a bit of their history. Don't worry I will use Rolf too, but in the future. I am thinking if I should initiate the Luna Lovegood-Rolf Scamander love story in this story or not. You can of course give me your views regarding it. This was a long one. And yeah, the war has officially started. But remember what Hecate said about Hazel doing an important work? That is revealed in the next chapter and I can assure you it will be good. I hope you like the part where Percy became a teacher. If you guys want any other Perspective of View, you can suggest the name of the person. So, this is getting exciting, right? Just sit back, relax and keep up with the story because you know I will update soon. Reviews, Favourites, Follows always helps. If you want to drop in any sort of criticism or advice or praise even, you are welcome. Reviews are thoroughly appreciated. So, see ya till later. Keep spreading love like Newt Scamander._**


	9. Seeking Allies

Harry looked closely at the man. Sylvius Scamander? Really? A relative of Newton Scamander, the famed Magizoologist?

"Come inside you lot. It's night and it's freezing cold. And you- guy with the specs, diminish the spell, will you?"

* * *

Soon they were in a spacious room with a couch hugging the far wall. Nobody wanted to sit.

Sylvius Scamander was handsome, even more so with the suit that he was wearing. He had long dirty blonde hair set stylishly along the frontal left side. His eyes were light blue and he had no hint of facial hair. He resembled Newton Scamander greatly. His umbrella was a classic British black umbrella with an old school curved handle and a thick bud of a tip. The house itself was set somewhere between the 1900s and the 2000s. It was old yet modern, Harry couldn't quite discern the meaning of his own thoughts but they were true. There was alarge portrait of him, a woman and a newly born boy in their arms, Rolf, he thought. The couch was satin white, and the whole room was covered with a reddish-yellow mat. And then there were the set of wands, umbrellas, guns, broomsticks… wait _guns?_

"Dude, you were so awesome! It was like that Kingsman movie. Gods, you got style." Percy said while looking dreamily at him. He was certainly overexcited.

The man just shrugged and put his umbrella aside among the set. He turned to Vlacker.

"So, you are the half-blood I deem responsible for those Hades bodyguards?"

"Well, I did knock."

"Funnily enough, I didn't hear. I wonder how that happened?"

"I can reason that you have grown old or your door is a poor conductor of sound or you were laying low, sleeping perhaps?"

"Ah, I remember you. That Scandinavian bloke, right? Oh of course, Hecate. No wonder you found me."

"So, how you been? The house is lively as usual and it seems you are too."

Sylvius smirked and sneered, "Didn't you just insinuate that I am getting old? Or was that your evil twin?"

"Very Funny. I forgot to laugh."

"Well, too much hubris can blow your mind. Severe side-effects really. Epilepsy for example."

"Don't forget deafness." Vlacker snickered.

"Of course."

That was a lot of passive aggressiveness. They still had slight grins about them. Although weirdly, they seemed to try to be taller than the other, straightening the back, the ever so subtle body-lift.

Harry looked at Percy. He was trying hard not to laugh. And he wasn't so successful at that.

The suited man jerked his head to send his long hair aside, without looking at Percy, obviously hoping for a look of _stupid-kid-not-worthy-of-my-vision-but-did-you-just-laugh?_

"You find this funny, kid?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Must be a mental retard then. There aren't many kids who laugh without reason."

Percy quickly grew placid.

"You are a snobby jerk, you know that right?"

"Ah, finally knowledge dawns upon this ragged kid. I suppose I know why your clothes look like this. Seems hard to earn a cent with that attitude."

Harry couldn't control himself. "Your father would have been ashamed of you, you know that right?"

His face changed colour. Harry had stuck a sensitive cord. Professor Vlacker broke in, "How about the adults talk."

With a wave of his hands, Sylvius summoned the couch and made the three of them sit and he created a chair and sat down himself, opposite them.

"So, I suppose it was inevitable. I knew you were gonna come, timing was the only variable. Glad we cleared that up." Said the host, closing his hands."

"You probably know what's happening. We need your help, Sylvius."

"I don't think you are at that stage yet that you can call me Sylvius."

"I can apparate inside Hogwarts."

"Close friends call me Sly."

"Got it, Sly."

"Sylvius."

Vlacker smirked. Harry looked at Percy. They both were having a hard time digesting these weird conversations. They were dumbfounded. They just gaped at them.

But whatever maybe, Harry knew this guy was a self-centered jerk with an ego the size of a puffed up Blast-Ended Skretel.

"Who might they be? Wizards of the Ministry, I presume? They start young nowadays, I see."

Vlacker waved his hands. Sylvius was talking about Percy. He was barely 17 now.

Sylvius continued, "But of course he reminds me of… Well, never mind, I am just mistaken."

"You aren't, Sylvius."

Sylvius face turned shades in a split second. He stared at Vlacker and then turned his gaze towards Percy. His face was livid.

"You stupid guy! Are you mad? You want another war? I can't believe you would be so dumb!"

"We are already in a war, and we need them to win it."

"Absolute bullshit!"

Sylvius stood from his chair and paced the room, muttering to himself. He stopped abruptly and faced them.

"Of course, he needs the cure, not you! And here I was thinking you wanted the cure! I can't believe how stupid I was! His accent was New Yorkish, too! Bloody camp half-blood! Damn I am getting old!"

Percy stood up.

"What cure?"

"You sit down kid."

"Give me answers, right now!"

"Be polite and I might."

"Okay, _Mr. Scamander,_ please will you explain things for us?"

"It's Sir, for you. I don't think you are at that stage yet that you can call me Mr. Scamander."

The visitors rolled their eyes. Harry couldn't believe this guy. Vlacker waved towards Percy. The message was clear. Tell your achievements to Sylvius. It's better if it was over now.

Percy thought for a while and uttered, "Uh, I killed the Titan Lord Kronos, lifted the sky, dipped in river Styx, saved the Olympian gods, became praetor of New Rome-"

"Wait, did you say you became Praetor of New Rome?"

"Yeah. In two months. It's kinda a long story.

"Mr. Scamander it is then."

Harry sighed. Harry turned to see Vlacker looking at the two, confused.

"What's New Rome?"

"Seems like mommy didn't tell you."(There we go again.)

"Yeah, she didn't tell me, now what is it?"

"I am not feeling like telling you."

"When you might feel like telling us?"

"When you guys get the hell outta here."

"Why, you having company?"

"Not your business."

"I may not know many things but I know you are a sadist loner."

"Shut it, Vlacker. Nobody likes a smartass."

" _Exactly."_

Sylvius sighed. Percy said again, "Vlacker it's just another camp for demigods, the one nobody knows of. I will tell more later. Right now, I wanna know what cure is he talking about."

"Sylvius, don't you think you should tell it."

"Very wel-"

"From the start."

And so, Mr. Scamander began his story. Well not right then, of course. He _had_ to make tea, drink it and then his throat felt _okay_ for long term recitation.

"I am Sylvius Scamander, son of famed biologist, Newton Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein, as you might know. Seeming this guy with specs is a wizard, you know of Rolf, right?(A nod from Harry) Yes. So, the deal is everybody knowa the great Newt, and everybody knows his grandson Rolf… But what about the connecting link in between? Any studious magician knows that there are only mentions of a son of Newton Scamander and it is stated that he had a son, Rolf, but you will find almost nothing about that guy. You wanna know why? Let's start from the top.

"I was born to an immensely rich and famed family. I don't wanna blame my parents but they did play a very small part in my makings. My father had absolutely no time for me, he was too obsessed with the magical creatures and that stupid book he was commissioned for. It was just me and my mom. After I became old enough, she even left me to socialize herself. I was alone, rich and adventurous(thanks to the genes). So the inevitable happened.

"I became spoiled rotten. I got into bad friends, used my powers carelessly. Mind you, I was not at the age to attend Ivermony. When I did attend, I was kicked out in a few years due to mischievous behavior. Gosh darn it I can't even remember the name of my house. So anyways I scraped through adolescence and into adulthood. And then came the woman of dreams, or at least I thought she was.

"She introduced herself as Marilyn Carruthers, a daughter of a wizarding pure blood family. We instantly connected. I was born with pretty decent powers but she amazed me. She could do things no one ever could and she taught me things. She showed me powers beyond my wildest dreams. She taught me magic of the highest extremities. She could transfigure food, too! That's just crazy isn't it?"

Percy looked baffled. Harry automatically stated, "Food is one of the five exceptions to Transfiguration." Harry smirked at his involuntary speech. Hermione had a n ever-lasting effect.

"Yeah. So, we were madly in love with each other. I mean, I wouldn't say love, it was more like… _lust._ We were young and carefree. And then she dropped the bomb. She told me of her real identity. She was the goddess of magic, _Hecate."_

Harry gasped. A goddess had actually fallen in love with this brat. He was hearing this so many times but still he wouldn't cease to amaze. He thought of gods as powerful beings and this behaviour was conflicting.

Sylvius whispered, "I am telling you- She is an evil goddess. That woman is a purified concentrate of pure, dark evilness. She is _evil."_

Suddenly a dark fire erupted out of thin air in front of them and turned into black smoke instantly.

Sylvius waved at the air, srunching up his nose. "OH YEAH, I AM SORRY FOR STATING THE OBVIOUS. YOU ARE SUGAR AND SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? GUESS WHAT, I AM NOT SORRY GODDESS, DESTROY ME, WHY DON'T YOU? IF ONLY YOU HAD THE GUTS!" He screamed while theatrically directing the sentences upwards.

He continued, "She feeds on the darkness in people. I was an irresponsible, reckless, immature boy bursting with anger and hate. Just her type. She never contacted anyone from the wizarding world but she couldn't resist me. Oh god if only I had never known her!"

Vlacker nodded. "That is sadly true. Sorry mother. But the truth is you are just her type. She can be pretty evil at times."

Percy said, "So Rolf is a demigod?"

"If only." Sylvius drooped his head. He continued.

"When Hecate told me she was a goddess, she wanted to have my baby. She said the baby woud be perfect, with both wizarding and godly abilities with both of our qualities. I don't know how but i just snapped. Everything came to my mind clearly. I could see her evil ways and how immaturely I was acting. I told her I wasn't ready yet and I needed some time. She agreed and said we would meet soon. I started doing good things, helping people. I joined a Magical Creature exploration group and I met a lovely girl there. She was just about my age with that lovely blonde hair and the nicest smile I had ever seen. The adventure made us spend time with each other and I kept falling for her. Things led to other things and pretty soon on a starry night in the lovely Canadian mountains you can see outside of the house, we conceived Rolf. Ah, that was the best moment of my entire life.

So they were in Canada. Harry figured out they had apparated here and that's why it was night all of a sudden from dusk back in Hogwarts.

"When I was told I was going to be a father, we decided we will marry soon. When Hecate found out she became furious. I told her I loved the girl and she should just forget me. I looked forward to having a lovely family with her and our child. She lost it at that. She threatened to kill her so I begged her to not harm the girl and our boy. She let go saying that I had changed and I wasn't worth the time. We married and we lived our life. When Rolf 3-4 years old, that bloody bitch killed my wife. That bitch sent a demigod who killed her and made it appear as an accident. That bloody bitch ruined me! That *****, the ******* *****."

And some more curse words followed.

He quickly rubbed his eyes. Tears were welled up inside his eyes.

"And then she came and apologised. She had apparently given the task to a demigod at the time we left. She had told him to kill my wife when our son needed her the most. She had moved on but she had forgot about the task which her child carried out without regret. What was worse was that I believed in her. She apologised and then she gave me a pity blessing that I could protect people. I could remove any charm, scent, sight which haunts them and make them free. She urged me to start my life again with Rolf.

"But I didn't. I was a complete fool. I gave up Rolf to a trusted family and he was brought up by them. And then feeling sorry for myself, I asked her for a place where I could stay without any reach. And then I spent several years inside the Lotus Hotel, blissfully ignoring my life and my problems. Hecate didn't come to see me, and I have never seen her since that one time when she came and told me Rolf had turned 17. He had become a man and she took me outside. And ever since I have lived out here just aside the mountainous woods, alone, miserable. I go visit Rolf sometimes. A brilliant lad, really. No doubt the best thing I have created. And that's why I deeply hate all kinds of demigods.

"Due to my antics, I became the black sheep of my family. I wasn't exactly hated, but I just wasn't worth it. My dad ignores me even till today. Gosh, how I would like to meet my parents now. I heard they are in England, living a quiet life but I just haven't checked. Three can play this game. My father did a lot of things but unfortunately he couldn't be a good father. Perhaps, I shouldn't blame them, but I do. And I know for a fact that I am right in doing so."

Nobody expected this. Harry could feel the pain of Sylvius. He was a good guy at the heart. He was just unfortunate, and Harry could relate with him. He knew the pain of losing loved ones. He sympathised with Rolf too, without parents at such a young age. He was having a turmoil inside him. He couldn't blame Sylvius, he just couldn't.

"Do you know why Hecate is helping you so much?", Sylvius asked.

They shook their heads.

He continued, "Its because Lamia found out about us wizards due to me. The demigod sent to kill my wife spilled the beans. Hecate felt guilt. Thats why she is not her usual dark, alone self. She is helping you way too much."

Percy said, "Yeah, I wondered how the gods became helping all of a sudden."

"You are Hecate's son too?"

"No, Poseidon actually."

"That water guy?"

"Yeah, _the water guy._ "

"Yeah your scent is too strong. No wonder you came to me."

"What?"

Sylvius rolled eyes.

"You still don't know why you are here."

Percy looked at Harry. Harry had a theory and looking at Percy he knew that Percy thought the same. Percy turned to Sylvius.

"I think I do. But please, tell us."

"Vlacker here brought you here so that I could cure your demigod scent. Remember that blessing of Hecate? I can do these things."

"Yep, thought so. So shall we begin?"

Percy sat opposite Sylvius. Harry and Vlacker watched the scene.

Sylvius raised his hands as dark smoke formed out of thin air and circled upon his palm. He muttered something and the smoke turned to black dust and a small amount collected upon his palm. He closed it and made a series of movements while muttering illegible things. His fist started to glow a unnatural dark green and he quickly made the motion of opening his palm and throwing at Percy.

A dark green liquid shot out of his hand and circled around Percy. The liquid then turned to a large amount of dark smoke and engulfed around Percy. He didn't even cough.

And then the smoke billowed out.

"That was... painless. Actually, my tummy is doing flips right now, just like when I see Annabeth..."

"Yeah, it gives you a sensation of your most pleasurable doing."

Vlacker said, "How long will it last?"

"Two days. Three tops, if you are lucky."

All of them exclaimed at the same time, "WHAT!"

"Hey, chill. I did a minor spell. If you want a long term cure, it will strain me too much and we haven't got the time."

All of them sighed. Percy spoke, "At least no monsters for 3 days, that's good."

" _If you are lucky."_

* * *

Hazel again dived into a mirror.

She felt the sensation of surfacing through iced water as she came into another hallway. This sensation was happening too many times and she didn't like it. She cautiously took a few steps forward to see two mirrors on the front and two on her far sides. The left one of the mirrors in front was showing ripples through the glass surface.

Al, by gods, out of all things you could have created, you had to create a mirrored maze!

As she prepared to walk into that rippling mirror a heavily cloaked figure came out of the mirror on her far left. She saw he was still during an incantation, muttering words with his thick British accent.

"The spell isn't done yet?"

"No, just a bit more time. Don't worry, we will get that goose!"

"Hope so, be quick."

And with that brief conversation, Draco again walked back into the mirror he came from, creating a ripple in his wake.

Hazel walked into her mirror and promptly found herself in another long hallway, mirrors laden in the side walls and at the end of the hallway another two mirrors. She trotted towards the end of the hallway hoping her instincts were right and fortunately found ripples on the right mirror.

She went through again and promptly found herself in a smallish room. Ahead of her were three large mirrors, well above her stature. They reminded her of doors. There were no ripples though. There was something else extraordinary with the mirrors. The mirrors showed an identical image of another long hallway but without mirrors. There were decorations, paintings, fruits, ornaments, war spoils and a lot of other things encrusted on the walls adjacent of the thin passageway. She would have to make a blind guess. She decided on the left mirror.

"Come on, hurry up. Left it is. Go and get the guy you desire the most."

"No, don't listen to him. He is not in the left mirror. Don't go in there."

"He is lying. Your destiny lies there only."

"Shut up, don't listen to him. He is the one lying."

Hazel had grown tired of these two voices. This maze was perfect for him. He had bothered Hazel the entire time, planting doubts and confusion.

"Shut up, Janus. Aren't there any other doorways you can go?"

A laugh sounded. They weren't physically present, but they seemed to mentally talk to Hazel.

"We both can agree upon one thing, there is no other place we would rather be!"

"Rightly said."

Hazel rolled her eyes.

But fortunately, Draco appeared in the room. He wasn't murmuring anymore and had a thin smile plastered on his face.

"Charm's done. That kid is trapped like honey in a comb. Oh, I think he is realising... Wait for it..."

And a loud shriek sounded. It sounded almost like a-Oh No, but more amplified.

"Good work Draco, you should have come earlier. At least I wouldn't have to be humiliated by Al."

"Yeah well, its nothing. I had some.. uh.. work before. Still, better late than never."

And then Draco pointed his wand on the left mirror and muttered, " _Expecto Patronum!"_

A small misty owl fluttered out of his wand and flew into the left mirror. Hazel couldn't help but feel a sense of Déjà Vu upon seeing the owl. It was awfully familiar

"I thought you couldn't produce a Patronus?"

"Well, I learned it in the last few days. These are good for messages and contact. Pretty useful."

"Why an owl, though?"

Draco seemed taken aback at the question. He smiled nervously.

"I don't know... really. It's just automatic, I guess!"

"Hmmm."

The patronus flew out of the mirror and dissolved before their eyes.

"Oh, not in this one. Let's try the right one, I have a feeling he is in the centre."

And he pointed his wand at the right one and again muttered, " _Expecto Patronum!"_

Another misty owl came out and fluttered into the right mirror. Again that Déjà Vu.

Hazel shook it off.

"So, why did Lady Hecate need my memories for?"

Draco hesitated a bit. He seemed to think before saying anything.

"Lady Hecate wanted me to get familiarised with demigods and see which ones could be involved in the fight. Its happening back in Europe, so she wanted to run some demigods by me."

"Well, that makes sense."

The owl fluttered back and dissolved.

"We have got him."

And together they walked into the central mirror. They saw the hallway whose image was on the mirror. At the end there was a small door and green light was coming out of the door's edges.

Draco swiftly pointed his wand at the door and said, "Alohomora" and the door slid a bit.

Draco then turned to Hazel and said, "You have got it from here. I have to go somewhere. See ya hazel."

And he vanished.

Hazel breathed and pulled open the door. She saw that it was some sort of a bedroom, with a lavish bed, chocolate desserts on the side mantle and bright sunlight entering the room through the huge windows. Facing the windows was a boy on a chair, his back towards Hazel.

"So, you got me after all."

It was a smooth voice.

"Yeah, but you didn't make it easy, that's for sure."

A chuckle sounded.

"That was some impressive charm work you did there."

"Well, I had some help."

"Yeah, I recognised another soul. Now tell me, why are you here?"

"We need your help."

"Regarding what?"

"Regarding a sibling of yours."

"I don't care about any of my half-siblings. They are fools, all of them. I will never help any camper."

"I am talking about Lamia."

A slight groan came.

Alabastor solemnly stood up and turned. He faced Hazel. HE was searching Hazel's eyes for answers. He said with a smooth voice.

" _Where?"_

* * *

Draco apparated inside the house to see Lady Hecate dressed up in her elegant dark attire.

"Ah, Draco, just in time. You are punctual, Draco, I have to give you that."

"So, we expecting someone?"

"Yeah, we are meeting a greek god."

"Another _god!"_

"Oh come on Draco, we are just gods, you don't have to be scared of us, especially not _him."_

"Is he one of those merciful gods?"

"Well, not merciful. But he is the most kind, gentle and reasoning god. Trust me, he is the best Olympian. A true gentleman. And of course, he is _supe_ r _fast._ "

" _I don't get why he is always called as the nicest god. He can't even be a proper servant for me."_

" _Well, she exaggerated a lot, but mostly she is right."_

" _Right? Of course she is right. He has to be superfast, he is the god of speed! Why though, I have no idea."_

" _Yeah, there were a lot of other suitable candidates for that sphere."_

"Guys, knock it off. We are being welcomed. Behave or I will turn you into the phone."

" _No, not the phone! It's bad for my body posture."_

" _But I would love to be in the fight mode though. Bring the laser mode on baby!"_

"That's it."

Draco looked gapingly at the scene in front of him. This was baffling.

The guy swiftly tapped the stick with the snakes... Caduceus and it turned into a phone. He put it in his suit pocket. He showed his dazzling teeth with a grin.

"Hermes, at your service."

"Hermes, it's nice to see you." Said Hecate

"Yeah, it's been a long time, Hecate."

And they hugged. The hug was so normal that Draco was shocked. _And these guys were gods_!

During the hug, a beep sounded. Hermes awkwardly pulled out and took out his phone. He typed something and put it back.

"So, why did you call for me?"

"We need your help, Hermes."

And they just stared at each other. Their expressions kept changing. They were talking mentally, Draco figured.

He just noticed Hermes. At first he was all casual and then his face dropped and then it became serious and then it steeled.

"Alright Hecate. What you ask of me is massive, but I will help you."

"I am eternally grateful to you Hermes."

His face was completely steeled. He had looked handsome with his suit and pepper and salt hair with that dazzling smile. Now although, he looked sad. Like a wound had been reopened.

With an effort, he smiled.

"No need to be grateful. I am after all their patron too, right." He pointed at Draco.

"Wait, you are our patron?"

"Of course young man. All that Apparation you do, how do you think it's possible? And sometimes how you deviate from your intended position, despite being so skilled. Why do you think that happens?"

He had a mischievous smile. His eyes were glinting with maliciousness.

Hecate said, "He is also the god of thieves and mischief. He sometimes pulls pranks on people, thats why Apparation is sometimes so tricky."

Draco just looked at Hermes in awe.

"Well, still, I am a patron of the Wizarding World, I would be happy to help you guys. But man, you should bow to god."

Draco quickly bowed. He laughed.

"Just kidding. Now, can we sit and talk?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. My computer was down for some overheating problems. Now its fixed and running smooth. So, hope you liked it. I will now be making long chapters as the story is going to the main part. And here is something. Hermes isn't helping Hecate just because he is a patron of wizards, there is something else. So, there you go. I hope you like Sylvius. I don't want any haters just because I showed Newt in a bad light but I figured thats what would happen and this corresponds with the fact there is no details given about Newt and Tina's son. We are getting close to the end guys. A big thanks to all my followers, who have been ardently following me so far! Will update soon!**_


End file.
